November 12th
by umaficwriter
Summary: O famoso casal de atores Melinda May e Phil Coulson não poderiam estar mais felizes com a concretização de seu casamento. No entanto, quando um fã alucinado invade a festa, um dia de comemoração se torna a pior das ocasiões. Inspirada na música November Rain do Guns n' Roses.


November 12th

Sinopse: O famoso casal de atores Melinda May e Phil Coulson não poderiam estar mais felizes com a concretização de seu casamento. No entanto, quando um fã alucinado invade a festa, um dia de comemoração se torna a pior das ocasiões.

Inspirada na música November Rain do Guns n' Roses.

Notas: Eu tinha que escrever essa fic antes que eu desistisse. Eu amo essa premissa, por que eu amo drama. Aconselho ouvir a música enquanto leem.

P.S; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. não me pertence, por que se fosse meu, Fitz-Simmons não sofreria tanto e Philinda seria end game desde a season1!

Xx

Capítulo Único – Eu Poderia Descansar Minha Cabeça Sabendo Que Você Era Minha

Se conheceram numa _première_.

Ela saiu do carro. Vestido vermelho sangue. Ostentando um glamuroso colar de diamantes, o qual fizeram questão que ela usasse. Afinal, _Melinda_ _May_ era a atriz mais querida do momento.

Ela era simpática, porém discreta, tinha o dom de entreter o público, fosse nos filmes, ou nas entrevistas, adorava os fãs e ainda tinha uma beleza oriental exuberante.

Obteve a ajuda de um dos organizadores do evento para consertar a calda do vestido quando começou a andar em direção ao tapete vermelho.

A produtora de seu último filme havia a convidado para prestigiar o mais novo lançamento deles: _Providence_. Um drama político que tinha como protagonista, o premiado ator: _Phil_ _Coulson_.

Não demorou muito até que os fãs vissem May desfilando por entre o _staff_ até chegar no painel principal, onde de costume posaria para fotos.

A passarela era enorme, os fãs gritavam com toda a força e os fotógrafos disparavam os _flashs_ na direção dela.

Apesar de não ter participado do filme em questão, ela era um rosto recorrente na mídia e tê-la ali, era uma grande oportunidade para vender fotos.

Melinda sorria e se aproximou e alguns repórteres para dizer quão ansiosa estava para ver o filme, o quanto ela admirava o trabalho da produtora e do estúdio, o quão talentoso era o diretor e quão fã era do protagonista.

\- _Então quer dizer que a belíssima atriz Melinda May, é fã de Phil Coulson?_ – a repórter lhe apontou o microfone e Melinda sorriu.

\- _E quem não é Cristine?_ – ela indagou e gesticulou com as mãos se dirigindo à repórter, que estava tão acostumada a ver nesse tipo de evento, que até gravara-lhe o nome.

Enquanto isso no carro de vidro escuro, Phil Coulson fazia uma _live_ no _Instagram_ ao lado de seu coadjuvante, o ator _Cllint_ _Barton_.

\- _Estamos quase chegando na première gente e o Clint vai responder as perguntas da live agora, não é Bart?_ – inquiriu e apontou o celular para o amigo, que estava do seu lado no carro. Mais duas ruas e eles chegariam no evento.

\- _Isso_ ai! – sorriu e ajeitou a gravata borboleta que complementava o smoking branco. – _vamos_ lá _então_... – ele apertou os olhos para ler as perguntas na base da tela que transmitia tudo ao vivo. – _ umaficwriter pergunta: vocês estão animados com o resultado final do filme? Beijos do Brasil!_ – ele virou-se para Coulson.

\- _Beijos para o Brasil!_ – Phil exclamou e tentou enquadrar os dois na tela. – _estamos muito felizes com todo o trabalho da produção e direção! O elenco é incrível e o roteiro teve um final fantástico! Vocês irão adorar ir ao cinema para assistir! _

Clint balançava a cabeça concordando com o colega.

\- _ philindaisbop pergunta: Phil, você viu que Melinda May está na première? Você gostaria de trabalhar com ela? O que achou de Sign Of The Times, o último filme dela? CLINT EU TE AMO!_ – Barton leu e mandou um beijo pra tela do celular de Phil.

Coulson passou uma das mãos pela nuca antes de responder. – _Eu acho a Srta. May uma atriz incrivelmente talentosa, e eu ouvi ótimas coisas dela do Clint, por que eles trabalharam juntos no Playground, não é?_ – ele encarou o ator.

\- _A Melinda é fantástica! Eu chorava em todas as passagens de texto com ela e depois pregávamos peças nos outros membros da produção!_ – ele riu com a lembrança. – _Maria Hill tem raiva de nós até hoje, eu acho! _– ele fez um coração com a mão. – _Melinda se tornou minha irmã, além de colega de profissão, eu adoraria trabalhar com ela novamente! _

\- _Natasha vai ficar com ciúmes_. – Phil implicou, referindo-se à namorada de Clint.

\- _Claro que não! Aqui é #Clintasha ela sabe! Te amo querida!_ – ele exclamou para a câmera.

\- _Pessoal, vamos encerrar por aqui, por que, já chegamos no evento! Vejo alguns de vocês daqui uns instantes, okay? _– Phil informou e sorriu para a câmera.

\- _Vão aos cinemas hein galera! #Providence!_ – Barton apareceu no canto da tela e Phil rolou os olhos antes de desconectar a _live_.

\- "Ela é maravilhosa blá blá" - Clint fez aspas no ar olhando para o amigo com cara de deboche - tu tem maior _crush_ na May que eu sei! E hoje ela tá no evento, eu podia apresentar vocês, se você não fosse um frouxo! – Clint passou as mãos na calça para desamassar o tecido.

\- Clint, para de bancar o cupido! Você tentou fazer isso com a Vic e ela é lésbica!

\- A Melinda não é. – explicou o mais novo. Bart viu Coulson rolar os olhos e se virar para sair do carro. – Phil, tem vários caras rondando ela, Andrew é um deles e ele é um cara bem bacana, mas você é mais, só não deixa a oportunidade passar só por que ainda acha que ama sua ex, ou devo dizer, ex-encosto Audrey a maligna?

\- Você é ridículo. – Phil deu uma leve risada antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair do veículo, sendo seguido pelo colega logo após.

Melinda havia adorado o filme. Não só Phil, mas Clint estava perfeito também. Ela tinha adorado vê-lo brevemente no tapete vermelho antes de entrar; queria ter falado com ele, mas Nick Fury, diretor do estúdio, havia a roubado para conhecer alguns executivos interessados em investir seus milhões na empresa dele.

Claro que as _premières_ também serviam como reunião de negócios.

\- Melinda! – a mulher ouviu seu nome e se virou para ver Clint caminhando até ela, com Phil Coulson em seu encalço. Ela sorriu e o cumprimentou com um abraço. Ela quase sumiu nos braços de Clint, por que mesmo de salto, o moço era bem mais alto que ela.

\- Você tá incrível! – ele segurou na mão dela e a fez das uma voltinha, enquanto ela virava ele olhou pra Phil e deu um sorriso sacana.

\- Você é que estava incrível nesse filme! – ela encarou Coulson. – vocês, no caso! Eu adorei o final e espero que tenha uma sequência! – ela sorriu e segurou sua pequena bolsa mais forte. Por alguma razão, os olhos de Coulson a faziam sentir-se vulnerável.

\- Quem sabe você possa estar na sequência, não é, Phil? – Barton virou-se para o colega de elenco.

\- Sim, claro! – ele se pronunciou pela primeira vez na roda. – seria uma honra! – ele sorriu para Melinda. Seus olhos azuis diretamente encarando os castanhos e doces dela.

\- A honra seria minha né! Eu te acompanho desde _Capitão_ _América_! – ela gesticulou com as mãos se referindo ao primeiro filme de Phil para as grandes telas. Fora muita sorte ter passado no teste para ser um agente no filme de seu herói preferido quando criança – e até hoje -, talvez por isso mesmo tenha sido tão fácil passar no teste. - onde está Natasha? Achei que ela viria com você? – Melinda quis saber, referindo-se à namorada de Clint.

\- Final de temporada de _ballet_. Eu voo pra Rússia assim que acabar a promoção do filme. – explicou e pegou uma taça de _champagne_ de um garçom que passava. – temos que marcar algo, quando ela voltar pra América. – ele se virou pra Phil. – um encontro duplo, talvez?

Coulson quase engasgou com o _drink_ que estava sorvendo e encarou o outro homem de cara feia.

\- Barton para de constranger as pessoas! Por isso ninguém gosta de você na indústria! – ela brincou e bebericou de sua taça também.

\- O Coulson aguenta, além do mais ele me ama!

\- Não sei se aguento mais um mês de promoção com ele. – Phil escondeu um lado da face com a mão que não estava segurando o drink e se dirigiu à Melinda, fingindo esconder a sentença de Clint.

Bart rolou os olhos.

\- Poderia tirar uma foto do trio? – um fotografo com um crachá do estúdio se aproximou dos atores e fez alguns _clicks_ assim que os mesmos se posicionaram, Phil em uma ponta e Clint na outra, Melinda no meio sorrindo radiante, como sempre.

\- Agora só dos dois. – Barton falou e saiu do lado da amiga.

Phil ia protestar, mas o fotografo já estava fazendo as fotos, então ele apenas apoiou a mão na cintura da mulher ao seu lado e sorriu. Por um momento ele olhou para ela, que estava alguns centímetros abaixo e a viu sorrir pra si também. Phil sentiu o _flash_ da câmera inundando a cena mais uma vez.

Melinda tinha acordado cedo, feito Tai Chi e depois do treino e um banho, estava fazendo chá verde na cozinha branca e arquitetada especialmente ao seu gosto. Adorava seu apartamento e mais ainda ter tempo de apreciar o fruto de seu trabalho. Geralmente não tinha muito tempo para tal, pois sempre estava gravando e levando uma vida cheia de compromissos, mas nada era melhor do que chegar em casa e poder ficar por alguns dias. Dormir em sua própria cama não tinha preço.

Poderia aproveitar o privilégio por mais algum tempo, afinal havia acabado de receber um novo texto, dessa vez de uma minissérie. Bobbi, sua agente, havia lhe encaminhado o e-mail com o manuscrito há algumas semanas e até onde tinha lido, adorara a personagem que lhe propuseram.

Estalou os dedos e terminou de tomar a caneca de chá, antes de abrir a geladeira. Não tinha muita coisa, por que ela não parava em casa e não tinha tempo de estocar nada, mas tinham alguns ovos então May pegou estes e mais algumas coisas que achou pela cozinha afim de fazer uma panqueca. Cheirou tudo, para ver se ainda era comestível e satisfeita com a ação, começou a preparar a refeição, não sem antes colocar seu _app_ de música no ultimo volume e dançar aleatoriamente pela cozinha enquanto esperava a panqueca chegar ao ponto de virar.

Logico que ela tinha esquecido completamente da comida e quando sentiu o cheiro de queimado, parou uma dancinha com as mãos no meio do caminho e correu até o fogão.

Soltou um muxoxo quando viu sua panqueca extra passada e jogou tudo na pia.

Murmurou um "droga" e coçou a cabeça em claro sinal de insatisfação.

Ouviu o celular tocar e pegou o aparelho para atender. Não reconheceu o número, mas atendeu mesmo assim.

\- _Oi_?

\- _Melinda_?

_Phil_? – ela apertou os olhos em confusão.

\- _Hey_... – ela ouviu alguns carros passando ao fundo. – _desculpa ligar cedo... te acordei?_

\- _Não_... – ela ainda estava se perguntando como...

\- _Clint me passou seu número pessoal, espero que não tenha problema_. – como se ele tivesse lido seu pensamento ele respondeu o que ela iria perguntar. – _eu só..._ – ela o ouviu suspirar. – _alguma possibilidade de você estar na cidade?_ – Phil soltou uma risada entrecortada.

\- _Na verdade sim._ – ela sorriu pelo telefone. – _você quer me chamar pra sair? _

Ela o ouviu tossir do outro lado.

\- _Clint_ _insistiu_. – o homem respondeu.

\- _E você tá ligando por que ele insistiu?_ – ela encostou o quadril na bancada e encarou a pia cheia da sua panqueca morta.

Ela o ouviu limpar a garganta. – _Não_.

\- _Eu tava brincando, Coulson_. – May explicou.

\- _Você aceitaria jantar comigo, se eu te convidasse?_ Você poderia vir até a minha casa, se não quisesse ser vista comigo.

Ela sorriu – _Uma desculpa para me ter sozinha na sua casa Phil?_ – ela sorriu brincalhona.

\- _Você ta brincando comigo de novo, né?_ – ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo do outro lado da linha também.

\- _Eu não aceito jantar com você_.

\- _Ah_... _tud_-

\- _Mas, você pode me levar pra tomar café, por que eu queimei meu desjejum e eu to morrendo de fome._ – ela interrompeu antes que ele pudesse desligar.

Coulson abriu um sorriso. – _Me manda uma mensagem com seu endereço._

\- Vai aonde? – Bobbi Morse-Hunter perguntou à amiga e cliente enquanto arrumava os documentos depois da longa reunião que tiveram.

\- Phil está vindo me buscar.

Bobbi encarou a amiga com um sorriso malicioso.

\- _Para_! – Melinda a cortou, mas colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e sorriu. – a gente ainda tá se conhecendo.

\- Há mais de _dois_ meses! – a loira comentou. – vocês deveriam assumir logo! #_Philinda_ já tem várias _fanpages_ e _fanarts_.

Melinda rolou os olhos. – Vamos com calma né Bobbi! Phil se divorciou há pouco mais de um ano, a gente tá indo com calma.

Bobbi deu de ombros. – Se você tá feliz, tá tudo certo, mas, por favor, a qualquer sinal de relacionamento sério, eu preciso ser a primeira a saber. – as duas seguiram para fora da sala de reunião, que ficava no prédio da produtora que trabalharia com Melinda em sua próxima minissérie.

\- Por que você tá curiosa ou por que você é minha agente? – elas foram caminhando até a porta de saída que dava nos fundos do prédio. Melinda pegou o celular para avisar a Coulson que sairia pelos findos. A frente estava lotada de _paparazzi_.

\- Um pouco dos dois. – ambas riram. Bobbi também pegou o celular e olhou as horas: 21:07. Elas haviam demorado mais do que o estimado. – meu carro tá lá na frente. – ela abraçou a amiga de lado, pois estava com algumas pastas na mão – até semana que vem, okay Mel?

\- Até, Bobbi! – May se despediu e abriu a porta dos fundos e viu a amiga fazer o caminho contrário.

Melinda fechou a porta de vidro fumê atrás de si, mas Phil ainda não tinha chegado. Cruzou os braços e olhou no celular. Nenhuma mensagem dele. Só a confirmação de que havia lido o ultimo recado dela, informando que ela estaria ali. Provavelmente ele havia ficado preso no mar de _paparazzi_.

May ouviu passos se aproximando e pensou que era Coulson. Virou-se para o lado e viu um homem alto de óculos redondos e cabelo estilo cuia se aproximando. Deu um passo para trás e colocou a mão na porta da produtora, afim de entrar novamente, mas a porta não abria pelo lado de fora, claro.

Melinda sorriu apreensiva.

\- Melinda. – o estranho proferiu. – eu te acompanho desde a sua dublagem em _Mulan_ e... – ele limpou as mãos na calça jeans escura.

\- Você quer uma foto, ou um autografo? – ela relaxou os ombros. Era um fã.

Ele sorriu torto e piscou varias vezes. – eu te amo tanto! Você é a melhor atriz do mundo e eu... – ele foi interrompido pelo barulho de buzina. Phil em seu corvette vermelho. Por estar um pouco frio, o carro tinha sua capota armada.

\- Eu tenho que ir... – a moça sorriu sem graça. – qual o seu nome?

Garrett.

Ela puxou uma caneta do bolso de dentro da jaqueta que usava e pegou na mão do homem. Ela sorriu de novo e assinou seu nome ali.

\- Obrigada pelo apoio, Garrett! Foi um prazer. – ela guardou a caneta de onde tirara e virou as costas para o homem enquanto caminhava até o carro de Coulson.

Assim que entrou e fechou a porta, foi cumprimentada por um sorriso, seguido de um beijo nos lábios.

\- Hey... – ele sussurrou com aboca próxima à dela.

Hey... – Melinda respondeu, levando as mãos até o pescoço dele e iniciando outro beijo.

Quando se separaram, Phil pousou uma das mãos no rosto dela e May virou o rosto para beijar-lhe a palma, logo depois Phil arrancou com o carro para longe dali.

Garrett abaixou a câmera do celular e abriu o _twitter_ para postar o vídeo.

O sol batia nas janelas esquentando levemente o quarto, enquanto a brisa gélida da manhã soprava em contrapartida.

Phil apertou o edredom em volta de si e se aproximou mais de May, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

Ele a sentiu mover-se e colocar os braços atrás do pescoço dele. Ainda de olhos fechados ela sorriu de canto e virou o rosto para cumprimentar os lábios masculinos com os seus.

\- Bom dia... – ela sussurrou e lhe beijou novamente, dessa vez passando uma das pernas por cima do quadril dele.

\- Bom dia. – ele desceu a boca até a clavícula dela e foi beijando seu caminho abaixo enquanto a ouvia suspirar.

Antes que pudessem começar o dia da melhor forma possível, Melinda ouviu o telefone tocar no criado mudo e virou-se para pegar o aparelho, no entanto, Phil segurou seu quadril com as mãos enquanto beijava a parte interna de suas coxas.

\- Phil... – ela soltou uma risada e pegou o celular depois de tatear seu criado mudo. – é a Bobbi. – May explicou e moveu-se para sair da cama, mas Coulson subiu com os beijos até o pescoço da mulher, a fazendo perder a concentração.

\- Ela pode esperar... – ele pontuou e continuou as caricias.

Melinda sorriu pra ele e afastou um pouco o rosto masculino do seu, em seguida deslizou o dedo pela tela na intenção de atender o celular, mas Phil tomou o aparelho das mãos dela e virou-se, ficando deitado de barriga para cima na cama.

\- Coulson! – May exclamou tentando pegar o telefone dele, mas ele a bloqueou com o braço sorrindo.

\- _Bobbi? Bom dia! A Melinda tá muito ocupada agora..._ – ele a encarou malicioso. – _ou pelo menos, vai estar em alguns instantes._ – ele riu, mas o sorriso dele desapareceu. – _como assim?_

-Melinda usou a distração dele para tomar o aparelho de volta pra si.

\- _Bobbi_? – ela atendeu.

\- _Melinda, você já olhou o twitter hoje?_ – a agente quis saber.

– _Não_ – May respondeu e gesticulou para Phil pegar o celular. – _acabamos de acordar. O que aconteceu n twitter? _– foi a deixa pra Coulson abrir o _app_ em seu próprio celular.

\- _Alguém filmou vocês saindo jutos da produtora ontem._ – Bobbi suspirou cansada. Melinda podia ver ela colocando os dedos nas têmporas. A amiga teria um dia cheio hoje. – _algum de vocês percebeu que estava sendo filmado?_

May colocou o celular no viva-voz, para que Phil pudesse ouvir a conversa, uma vez que dizia respeito a ele também.

\- _Eu não reparei nada de anormal ontem quando saímos._ – Melinda esclareceu e olhou para Coulson, perguntando a ele sem usar as palavras.

\- _Eu também não percebi nada_. – ele tinha aberto o _twitter_ e #PHILINDA estava nos _tts_.

\- _O que é #PHILINDA?_ – May perguntou e viu Phil clicar na _tag_ para logo em seguida se ver junto a ele em fotos e vídeos.

\- _Aparentemente, esse é o nome do ship de vocês._ – Bobbi falou do outro lado da linha. – _zero chances de vocês irem com calma agora. _

Phil coçou a nuca e se levantou da cama. Melinda colocou o aparelho em volume normal, e apoiou entre o pescoço e o ouvido.

\- _Bobbi. Eu não vi nada, eu juro! Nós combinamos isso ontem, lembra? _

\- _Tudo bem Mel..._ – ela sorriu fracamente, tentando confortar a cliente. – _devo fazer uma nota confirmando o relacionamento? _

\- _Acho que Phil precisa falar com Skye antes e então decidiremos o que fazer_. – Melinda respondeu se referindo à agente de Coulson.

\- _Okay. Me manda uma mensagem com a resposta e qualquer coisa, entro em contato com Skye._

\- _Desculpa Bobbi_ – Melinda sorriu fracamente e se levantou da cama, olhando pela janela do quarto. Eles estavam bem alto, uma vez que ela morava na cobertura. Tudo era tão pequeno lá embaixo... ela queria ficar reclusa ali. Só hoje.

\- _Mel... esse tipo de coisa acontece, amanhã o assunto do momento já vai ser outro, tá bom? Fica bem e se precisar de algo, me liga! Tenho que ir, okay? Tchau._

\- _Tchau_. – e a morena ouviu o som da linha desconectando.

Melinda viu a porta do quarto aberta e podia ouvir Coulson falando com alguém no andar de baixo. Provavelmente Skye.

Decidiu deixá-lo terminar a ligação e foi até o banheiro. Sem chance de eles voltarem pra cama depois desse balde de água fria.

Eles queriam sim dividir a notícia com os fãs e gritar aos quatro ventos que estavam juntos, mas eles ainda queriam o privilégio da privacidade, que com certeza, acabaria agora que o mundo inteiro sabia sobre eles.

May trocou de roupa. Colocou seu traje para praticar Tai Chi, mas antes desceu até o andar inferior de seu apartamento para ver o que o namorado estava aprontando.

Sorriu com o pensamento. Agora mais do que nunca era oficial. Phil já tinha a pedido em namoro, depois de uma semana saindo juntos, mas agora todas as pessoas a volta sabiam e eles podiam parar de esconder.

Melinda escorou o quadril na entrada da cozinha e viu Coulson preparar alguma coisa no fogão. Ele ainda falava no telefone.

\- _Eu preciso falar com ela e depois te mando uma mensagem, okay?_ – ele tinha o aparelho apoiado entre o ombro e a orelha. – _entendi Skye. Falo com você depois. Tchau._ – ele se virou para colocar o celular na bancada e viu May parada o observando. – ótimo jeito de começar um fim de semana, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu sem graça e virou-se para o fogão.

Melinda se aproximou dele e circulou um dos braços pela cintura dele. Como a mulher era pequena, ele passou um dos braços pelo ombro feminino e ainda manteve as duas mãos utilizáveis.

May ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o lado do rosto dele e depois passou o nariz pelo pescoço de Phil, sentindo seu perfume.

\- Isso é alguma tática pra me fazer queimar o desjejum? – ele inquiriu, mas virou a cabeça rapidamente para o lado, afim de dar-lhe um breve selinho.

Melinda riu e balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Sinto muito pelo nosso segredo May... – ele começou, mas ela novamente balançou a cabeça.

\- Amanhã o assunto do momento será outro – ela repetiu as palavras de Bobbi tentando se convencer também. – agora, temos que pensar em como vamos anunciar isso. – ela se afastou dele e foi até a geladeira, tirando um galão de suco de laranja. Foi até o outro lado da cozinha para tirar a chaleira da prateleira, afim de começar a preparar sua bebida favorita. Tinha que lembrar de comprar uma máquina de café expresso. Como ela não gostava da bebida, não se importava nenhum pouco com a falta da cafeína, mas Phil sentia falta e como ele passava bastante tempo ali, nada mais justo.

\- Podíamos fazer uma _live_? – Phil sugeriu.

May rolou os olhos. – Você é o rei das _lives_, junto com o Clint, não eu. – ela riu enquanto esperava a água do chá ferver.

\- O que você sugere então? – Phil tirou mais uma panqueca da frigideira.

\- Podíamos postar uma foto nossa nas redes sociais. – ela tirou a chaleira do fogo e levou até a pia. Pegou uma caneca numa prateleira atrás dela e jogou a água fervente, não sem antes jogar as folhas que dariam o sabor à bebida. – acho que já é o suficiente. Pelo menos, por enquanto. O que acha?

\- Que eu tenho uma namorada discreta.

Ela sorriu pra ele e encheu outra caneca, dessa vez com o suco que ela havia tirado da geladeira. May entregou a caneca pra ele, que bebericou antes de sorrir também

\- Podemos fazer do jeito que você quiser Mel... – ele se aproximou dela e apoiou ambas canecas na bancada antes de circular a cintura dela com os braços. – mas, antes de mais nada... – ele encostou a testa na dela e roçou seus narizes juntos. Melinda sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés selando os lábios deles.

_**MelindaMay acabou de postar uma foto**_

_MelindaMay diz: babe 3 philcoulson #thesecretisout #philinda _

John Garrett encarava a tela do celular com os olhos vermelhos e apertava o dispositivo com tamanha força que seus dedos começavam a ficar esbranquiçados.

Na foto aberta no app do _Instagram_, ele podia ver Melinda May em um sofá largo e branco de corte moderno, com paredes em tons de gelo ao fundo, mas estas estavam desfocadas pelo efeito da câmera. Ela vestia uma calça _capri_ preta e uma camisa social larga, que provavelmente deveria ser do agora assumido namorado. Seus pés estavam descalços e enroscados nos mesmos de Phil Coulson, que estava a abraçando por trás, estando sentado também no sofá. Garrett conseguia ver que o homem trajava jeans comum e uma camisa do Capitão América. Ambos sorriam na foto. Ela sorria espontaneamente para nada em particular e ele sorria para ela. Se arrastasse para o lado, poderia ver outra imagem dos dois se olhando apaixonados e se repetisse a ação, a próxima fotografia tinha os dois a se beijar.

John não podia conceber que ela o tinha trocado por Coulson.

Tudo bem que Garrett era apenas um ator independente e com papeis de quase nenhum prestigio, contudo, se May o aceitasse, ele poderia atingir o imaginável com seu talento incompreendido.

Logico que ela não lembrava dele, como ele constatou na noite em que se encontraram. Na noite que ele mesmo fizera fotos e vídeos do casal. Afinal, ela só tinha o encontrado em um teste no começo de carreira, há longos anos atrás. Com certeza ela não recordaria, porém, isso não o fazia ficar menos possesso. Quando prestaram o dito teste para um mesmo filme, ela havia o encorajado, mesmo quando John não tinha mais esperança.

Isso o manteve a acompanhando até hoje e o dando propósito para sempre tentar contato com ela.

Melinda era simpática, caridosa, talentosa e rica.

Tudo o que ele não era.

E por isso, eram o casal perfeito.

Os opostos se atraiam afinal.

Ele jogou o celular na cama atrás de si e saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Tinha que sair daquele ambiente fechado e caminhar para arejar os pensamentos.

John Garrett _precisava_ fazer alguma coisa.

\- _Adivinhem para onde estou indo agora?_ – Phil indagou aos espectadores da _live_. Ele virou o celular e filmou Melinda do outro lado do banco do carro, mexendo em seu próprio celular. – _Mel_? – ele a chamou e ela fez um bico de beijo para a câmera. – _estamos ao vivo!_ – ele sorriu.

\- _Claro que estamos!_ – ela revirou os olhos em sinal de brincadeira. – _meu namorado é o rei das lives. _

_\- Sim eu sou! –_ ele virou a câmera de volta pra si.- _première de Lighthouse hoje a noite pessoal! A nova minissérie da sensacional Melinda May! Liguem na ABC para não perder nada! Vou nessa!_ – ele acenou com a mçao e encerrou a transmissão.

\- Você é impossível Phil! – ela riu e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. May entregou seu celular para ele. – sem bolsos. – ela gesticulou para o vestido.

Coulson sorriu para ela e pegou o aparelho, guardando-o no bolso do smoking, em seguida.

\- Mas, você me mantém por perto, por que precisa dos meus bolsos. – ele olhou para o lado de fora da janela fechada do automóvel. Estavam quase chegando.

\- Por isso e por que eu te amo. – ela passou uma das mãos no joelho dele. – nessa ordem.

Philip soltou uma risada abafada. – Claro! – ele conectou os olhos azuis nos castanhos dela. – eu também te amo. Muito. – Phil acariciou a mão dela que ainda pousava sob seu joelho.

Eventualmente o carro parou e a porta foi aberta. Primeiro Phil saiu do veículo e estendeu a mão para que Melinda pudesse pegar e sair também.

Quando os fãs viram o casal, a gritaria começou. Os _flashs_ dispararam e Coulson viu os repórteres se estapeando para ficarem mais perto da grade afim de falar com algum deles.

Os entrevistadores gritavam o nome da Melinda e de Phil, apesar dele não estar no elenco da série. Provavelmente por que essa era a primeira aparição oficial deles como um casal, desde que anunciaram o romance em Agosto, há quatro meses atrás. Claro que existiam registros de _paparazzi_ dos dois indo tomar café em algum lugar na cidade, fotos dos dois saindo de restaurantes e até na _Disney_, mas ambos nunca haviam ido a um evento junto com o outro como um _plusone_.

Phil respondeu algumas perguntas sobre seu novo filme, que estava em fase de pré-produção, mas não podia falar quase nada, por isso, os repórteres sempre o perguntavam sobre como se sentia sobre o trabalho da namorada e sobre como estava a vida deles, enfim. Ele sorria e dizia o quão Melinda era incrível e em como estava orgulhoso de todo o trabalho duro dela.

May, por sua vez, era indagada principalmente sobre a série, onde era a protagonista. Sobre como eram os colegas de elenco como: _Victoria_ _Hand_ e _Maria_ _Hill_. E claro, sobre Phil Coulson e como estavam levando a vida de parceiros agora que tinham assumido o compromisso.

Depois de muitas perguntas respondidas, o casal se encaminhou até o painel, onde a maioria dos fotógrafos estava concentrada. Phil viu que a calda do vestido de May estava enrolada, e se abaixou de cócoras para ajeitar a roupa da mulher. Ela olhou pra trás e sorriu enquanto ele estucava o tecido, afim de evitar acidentes. Enquanto isso, os _flashs_ pipocavam capturando o momento de todos os ângulos.

Depois Phil se levantou e ambos posaram lado a lado, como um casal de famosos normalmente fazia. Trocavam olhares, sorriam um para o outro, enquanto ouviam gritos com seus nomes e pedidos para virarem para um lado ou para outro.

Como a estrela da noite era May, Coulson se afastou dela e foi até próximo à entrada do evento esperar até que ela terminasse a sessão de fotos.

Com um ultimo movimento da calda do vestido branco que usava, Melinda deu tchauzinho para os fotógrafos enquanto caminhava de volta até Phil, no final do tapete, antes de entrarem onde seria exibido o primeiro episódio da minissérie na integra.

No final, seriam tiradas fotos com o elenco completo e ainda teria uma pequena coletiva, só para os jornalistas especializados.

Melinda tinha uma longa noite pela frente e Phil também, por estar acompanhando-a.

Passaram as festas de fim de ano juntos, uma vez que suas famílias restantes não eram muito próximas, e ambos não tinham mais os pais entre os vivos.

Todos os meses seguintes voaram, com novos projetos, entrevistas, capas de revistas, convenções e painéis.

Julho chegou ensolarado e úmido. Phil tinha acabado de gravar sua participação em um novo filme do Capitão América e ele ão poderia estar mais feliz. Afinal, ele teve a oportunidade de contracenar com seu herói de infância – e idade adulta -, predileto. Pela segunda vez.

Mas, não era só aquilo que o estava deixando extasiado.

Mês que vem seria aniversário de um ano, desde que assumiu seu relacionamento com Melinda. Se contassem a real data em que Phil a pediu em namoro, Junho seria o mês correto, mas eles gostavam de comemorar com o dia que haviam contado para os fãs. Ambos valorizavam muito a relação que tinham com o público e quanto o mesmo os apoiava, fosse nos projetos de carreira, caridade ou vida pessoal.

Tudo estava perfeito.

Contudo, Phil tinha uma ideia louca na cabeça e por isso, ele ligou para Clint.

\- _Phil_? – Coulson ouviu o barulho de uma porta fechando. Talvez o trailer do rapaz? – _a que devo a honra? _

\- _Preciso da sua ajuda com uma coisa..._ – Phil deixou a frase morrer.

\- _Se for sobre meus carros, nem pensar você tem aquela coleção de carros velhos e não compra novos por que não quer!_ – Clint acusou com riso na voz.

\- _Não. E Lola não é velha, ela é um clássico_. – pontuou.

\- _Okay... então shoot! _

\- _Quero sua ajuda para uma coisa. É mais como uma opinião. Você tá na cidade? _

\- _Certo. Você quer pedir a May em casamento? E não só semana que vem. _

\- _Sim e como você sabe?_ – Phil riu e começou a caminhar na direção de Lola.

\- _Não nos tornamos melhores amigos a toa Coulson!_ – Cllint pontuou. – _te conheço rapaz! Você quer minha ajuda para escolher o anel, ou pra planejar a surpresa? Já tem algo em mente? Talvez a Natasha possa ajudar. _

_\- Eu estava pensando em..._ – Phil começou, mas Barton o cortou no meio da frase.

\- _Se você tava pensando em flash mob pode parar! Tu é careta, mas tudo tem limite!_ – Coulson podia ver o amigo se exasperando do outro lado da linha. Ele rolou os olhos. Qual o problema das pessoas com flash mob, afinal?

\- Preciso da sua ajuda com o anel. E com o pedido e não, não vai ser uma comoção de dois quarteirões. – Phil ouviu Clint suspirar aliviado e um barulho abafado ao fundo, como se o amigo estivesse se deitando, ou algo assim. – _talvez, um quarteirão..._ – Coulson soltou sorrindo e Barton bufou do outro lado.

\- _Eu vou desligar na sua cara! Eu to cansado, passei a manhã gravando uma sequencia de cenas muito cansativa, num cenário aberto e quento feito o inferno! E você ainda me vem fazer piada? Tchau Phil! _

\- _Não! Clint! Sério agora..._ – o dono de Lola suspirou e abriu a porta do _corvette_ vermelho, entrando no carro logo em seguida. – _preciso da sua ajuda, não posso ser visto saindo de uma joalheria, vão falar disso para todos os lados e eu quero que seja uma surpresa. _– Coulson apoiou a mão que não estava segurando o celular no volante e pegou os óculos de sol no painel e pôs no rosto.

\- _Eu também não posso! Natasha vai pensar que estou cultivando ideias... _

_\- E não tá? _

_\- Vamos com calma!_ – ele riu abafando o som com a mão. – _posso contatar um amigo que é dono de uma joalheria, ele pode levar alguns modelos até a sua casa, quando voltar na semana que vem, ajeito isso pra você, o que acha? Semana que vem você tem gravação? _

Coulson deu ignição no carro e começou a dar ré, para sair do estacionamento do estúdio.

\- _Perfeito_!

\- _Tá bom, agora me deixa dormir! Semana que vem vemos alguma ideia pro pedido!_ – Phil nem conseguiu se despedir, pois o amigo já tinha desconectado a ligação.

Melinda tinha acabado de mandar uma mensagem para Phil, o avisando que tinha acabado de chegar nos estúdios da _ABC_ para um programa matinal, no qual seria entrevistada sobre o final de _Lighthouse_, a série que tinha estrelado, há pouco mais de quatro meses.

\- Mel? Tudo certo? – Bobbi entrou no camarim e pendurou um saco preto num cabideiro próximo. May olhou e se levantou do sofá onde estava sentada. Precisava trocar de roupa.

\- Sim. Acabei de falar com Phil sobre o programa, ele disse que vai ver da casa do Clint, por que ele o chamou pra conversar sobre algum projeto... – Melinda deixou a frase morrer e abriu o saco, antes trazido por Bobbi. O modelo do dia, era uma calça pantalona preta e uma camisa social branca de uma malha fria. Os sapatos eram de salto quadrado. Melinda adorava esses. Bem mais confortáveis que saltos agulha. – E Lance, como está? – May perguntou, enquanto se dirigia ao provador para trocar de roupa; tinha se referido ao marido de Bobbi. Ou ex-marido. Ela nunca sabia como estava a situação dos dois.

\- Ele está na Inglaterra. E eu aqui... – May ouviu a amiga soltar um muxoxo. – eu não sei mais como salvar nosso casamento May... ele veio com uma conversa de eu me mudar pro Reino Unido, por que o trabalho dele precisa dele lá, e ainda falando sobre adotar um filho... mas como eu vou fazer isso? Eu não tenho ninguém lá, e adotar um filho não é uma moda! É um compromisso pra vida e u não sei de o Hunter tem isso, sabe? – Bobbi tinha se sentado no sofá e estava conversando com Melinda enquanto respondia alguns e-mails.

\- Você tá certa em pensar e repensar sobre um filho, não é brincadeira! – May tinha trocado de roupa e estava indo se sentar no sofá de dois lugares, para calçar as sandálias. – contudo, você está errada em dizer que não tem ninguém lá... – ela encarou a agente e amiga antes de continuar. – você tem a ele e se isso não é o suficiente...

Bobbi a encarou, desviando momentaneamente os olhos do _BlackBerry_.

\- Eu quero você trabalhando comigo pra sempre Bobbi! Você é uma das pessoas mais próximas a mim, sem questionamentos! Eu te amo, você é mais do que minha agente, você se tornou minha melhor amiga e sabe tudo sobre mim, tanto do lado profissional como pessoal – Melinda terminou de calçar os sapatos e voltou à posição normal no sofá. – mas, eu quero te ver feliz e se o que te faz feliz é estar com o Lance, em outro continente, então, eu vou te visitar sempre que puder! – ambas sorriram e Melinda abraçou a amiga.

\- Obrigada May... mas, por enquanto, nada vai mudar, okay? E se for, a primeira a saber será você. – a loira sorriu e se levantou do sofá, olhando o relógio de pulso. – sua maquiadora deve estar chegando e em menos de uma hora, entraremos ao vivo. Preparada?

\- Sempre.

Phil esperou os portões do condomínio de Clint se abrirem e entrou dirigindo Lola até uma das últimas casas, que era a do amigo. Com uma arquitetura moderna e cômodos inacreditavelmente largos, para comportar as festas que Barton gostava de sediar, a casa de Clinton tinha paredes em tons de cinza, varandas de vidro e aço que circulavam os dois andares superiores e paredes espelhadas. Com certeza o amigo estava vendo que ele havia estacionado o carro na entrada e estava saindo dele, em direção a porta, mas Coulson não conseguia ver nada dentro da casa.

A porta larga se abriu automaticamente quando Phil se aproximou mais e assim que ele adentrou, sentiu o aroma de café e torradas.

\- Bom dia Phil. – Bart cumprimentou e escorregou uma caneca cheia de café pela bancada até a outra ponta, onde Phil estava.

\- Bom dia. – respondeu e bebericou da caneca. – alguém acordou com fome hoje, ou só fez isso pra receber o melhor amigo... – Coulson implicou e desviou de uma maçã verde que veio voando em sua direção.

\- Idiota. – Clint tirou as torradas da torradeira e foi até a geladeira, tirando uma cartela de ovos de lá. – só pelo comentário, quem vai mexer os ovos é você!

Coulson rolou os olhos, mania que estava pegando de May, e foi até o fogão, pegando uma frigideira num armário na sua frente.

\- Admite que você não sabe fazer nada que precise do fogão para ficar pronto! Por isso você e Melinda se dão tão bem! Especialistas em pedir comida. – ele ia quebrando os ovos e jogando na panela antes de colocar um pouco do sal, que estava perto, para só então ligar o fogão.

Foi a vez que Barton rolar os olhos.

\- Grant vai demorar um pouco pra chegar com as joias. – Clint foi até o outro lado da bancada e continuou bebendo da sua caneca de café. – podemos assistir a Mel na TV antes dele chegar, além de discutir como você quer fazer o pedido... já pensou em outra coisa?

Phil mexia os ovos com uma colher de madeira.

\- ótimo e pensei que poderíamos fazer uma viagem, uma praia, ou serra e pediria a ela em algum lugar mais sossegado. Ela é uma mulher simples, então só o pedido na cama já seria o suficiente, mas eu quero fazer algo especial... – ele sorriu lembrando da amada.

\- Okay. – Clint sorriu. Era bom ver Phil feliz e fazendo Melinda feliz também.

Depois que estavam devidamente alimentados, eles foram até a sala de TV, assistir a entrevista que ia começar em poucos instantes.

Ambos viram quando a apresentadora apareceu e alegremente anunciou Melinda May. A plateia gritou e aplaudiu e May deu um tchauzinho para as pessoas acompanhando no estúdio, em seguida abraçou a apresentadora e sorriu, sentando-se fronte a ela, de perfil para os espectadores.

A condutora do programa, indagou sobre a série que tinha tido seu último episódio exibido no último fim de semana. Melinda elogiou a produção, os escritores e todos os colegas de elenco, demonstrando o quão feliz estava em participar de tudo aquilo.

Phil Coulson sabia quão verdadeira ela estava sendo. Ela mesma tinha falado aquelas mesmas palavras para ele tantas vezes que ele quase podia recitá-las. Melinda estava tão genuinamente feliz com tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida e ele só queria aumentar aquela dose, a pedindo em casamento. Phil nunca amara ninguém do jeito que amava ela e sentia que a todo tempo ele precisava provar e demonstrar, para que não houvesse dúvida, por parte de May, que ela se tornara seu mundo.

Ele nem havia percebido que o comercial tinha se iniciado e quando percebeu, mandou-lhe uma mensagem:

"Você está incrível! E linda (como sempre), te amo – Phil"

Quando o programa voltou a apresentadora começou a falar da vida pessoal e logicamente, Phil foi citado e no telão atrás delas, foram dispostas várias fotos do casal, a maioria que ele mesmo tinha tirado dos dois, ou apenas dela e postado com legendas melosas. O que ele podia dizer? Era um romântico.

\- _Inclusive, ele me mandou uma mensagem enquanto estávamos no comercial... _– ele ouviu Melinda dizer pela TV.

\- _Jura_?! – a apresentadora exclamou. – _posso ver? Ou é algo impróprio para o horário? _– indagou e May riu, desbloqueando o celular e mostrando para a anfitriã.

Clint olhou pra ele e rolou os olhos.

Phil ouviu a apresentadora lendo a mensagem em voz alta, só para que em seguida a plateia fizesse um coro de "_aws_".

Outro comercial e dessa vez, Melinda já tinha se despedido, então eles desligaram a TV, bem na hora que o interfone tocou e Clint foi liberar a entrada de Grant, que era provavelmente quem tinha chegado, uma vez que ele e Phil eram os únicos na lista de visita do dono da casa.

Depois de ter entrado e cumprimentado os dois, os homens foram até a sala novamente, dessa vez com Grant em seu encalço, com duas malas em mãos.

\- Obrigado mais uma vez por vir Sr. Ward. – Phil agradeceu e Grant lhe deu um sorriso.

\- Pode me chamar de Grant. – ele disse e se sentou no sofá oposto a Clint e Coulson. – Skye me falou de você.

\- Conhece ela? – Phil inquiriu.

\- Nós estamos nos conhecendo, por assim dizer... – Grant coçou a nuca e abriu as malas. Dentro delas várias caixas com acabamento de veludo, de variadas cores e em todas o emblema da família Ward, conhecida por fabricar joias há décadas. O moço pigarreou antes de começar a falar. Enquanto isso, Clint quase não conseguiu esconder o riso quando Philcomeçou a analisar Grant, provavelmente mensurando se ele era bom o bastante para Skye. Afinal, a jovem não era só agente de Phil, ele a considerava uma espécie de filha/sobrinha. – você já tem algo em mente, Sr. Coulson?

\- Pode me chamar de Phil e sim. – ele se ajeitou no sofá. – Melinda é uma mulher clássica, porém, moderna e amável, apaixonante...

\- Elas sempre são Sr. – Ward sorriu e já foi pegando algumas caixas menores, para os anéis, e entregando-as para Coulson. – estes são alguns diamantes de corte mais moderno. Também temos diamantes rosa, trouxe também alianças comuns, para você, se quiser.

\- Trouxe os colares que eu pedi? – Barton indagou e Grant abriu a outra mala e tirou algumas caixas maiores. – e gargantilhas, que pelo que você me descreveu de Natasha, talvez façam mais o estilo dela?

Clint sorriu e começou a analisar os modelos, enquanto Phil fazia o mesmo com os anéis.

\- Eu gostei de todos, são muito belos e provavelmente, muitas mulheres gostariam de receber um destes, mas...

\- Não houve uma conexão?

\- Exato! – Coulson sorriu. Começava a gostar de Grant mais um pouco.

\- Talvez, esteja procurando algo que ela goste, mas você também? – ele indagou e tirou mais algumas pequenas caixas da mesma mala. – já pensou em trocar os diamantes por safiras?

Phil devolveu as caixas que antes tinha em mãos e pegou mais três.

A primeira continha um anel de ouro amarelo com uma sequência de três pedras parecidas, sendo que a maior ficava no meio e brilhava quando em contato com a luz. Ele tinha gostado, mas não tinha tido o efeito que gostaria.

A segunda era um diamante rosa pequeno envolto com uma safira. Uma espécie de flor. Exótico.

O terceiro, no entanto...

\- É esse! – ele pontuou e fechou a caixinha de veludo também azul. – você tinha falado sobre alianças? Podemos vê-las?

Melinda tinha acabado de estacionar sua mais nova aquisição na garagem de Phil. A moça tinha seu nome como permanentemente permitida a circular no condomínio onde o namorado vivia, além dele ter lhe dado uma cópia das chaves da residência. Coulson também tinha a segunda vaga, a qual ela tinha direito no próprio condomínio, reservada para Lola. O homem também ganhara uma cópia das chaves de Melinda.

May fechou a porta do carro ao sair. Admirou-o por alguns instantes. Nunca teve fascinação por carros, mas quando conheceu Phil e ele começou a implantar ideias na cabeça dela, May foi convencida a adquirir seu próprio carro e dependeria de motoristas só em ocasiões específicas. Agora que tinha feito a compra, podia dizer que não tinha arrependimento algum.

Dirigir lhe dava a sensação de liberdade. Ela ficava, de certa forma, escondida dos _paparazzi_, uma vez que eles não sabiam que ela sequer tinha habilitação, além de poder acelerar nas estradas mais calmas, por exemplo, a longa avenida à beira mar que antecedia o complexo de mansões onde Phil morava.

Segurou sua bolsa em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra rodava a chave na porta que ligava a garagem à parte de dentro da casa, mais precisamente, o _hall_ de entrada. Por dentro, a porta era praticamente imperceptível, mascarada nas paredes que imitavam pedra naquele cômodo.

As botas de cano baixo de salto que gostava de usar, faziam barulho no piso quadriculado preto e branco. A mansão, sim mansão, por que a casa não era nada humilde, em que Phil vivia, era clássica e em algumas partes rústica. Lembrava muito alguns castelos europeus, muita arquitetura barroca, que as vezes a lembrava de quão bom gosto era tudo no mundo em que agora fazia parte.

A casa de Coulson era completamente o oposto da de Clint ou de seu apartamento, que tinham um conjunto mais moderno de peças, cores e arquitetura, no entanto, tudo combinava tanto com a personalidade de seu amado, que ela se esquecia desses detalhes.

\- Phil? – ela chamou, indo até a primeira sala, descendo alguns poucos degraus, que levavam até uma sala para relaxar. Geralmente, se ele fosse receber alguém, ou quisesse apenas ler um livro, ou decorar os textos, iria até ali.

Melinda não o encontrou, então depositou sua bolsa no sofá de couro escuro mais próximo, e foi até o próximo cômodo: a sala de jantar.

Como já imaginava, vazia. Salvo por _Cap_, o gato laranja de Coulson, que quase não era visto, dada a sua política _anti_-_humanidade_-que-não-_seja_-meu-_dono_. May quase nunca o via, e quando o fazia, não era por mais de alguns minutos.

Seguiu até a larga cozinha que ficava logo depois. Nada também.

Estranho, ele não tinha comentado que sairia ou algo do tipo...

Dando de ombros, ela abriu a geladeira e pegou uma pequena garrafa de chá gelado. Foi quando ouviu um barulho na piscina que virou em seus calcanhares e foi até la.

Passando pelo corredor que poderia levar até a dispensa ou até a porta traseira da casa, Melinda foi ouvindo uma música ao fundo. Apertou os olhos em confusão e abriu a porta de trás.

Enquanto descia o pequeno conjunto de escadas que dava até a área da piscina, ela viu Coulson, de terno azul escuro, sua cor preferida de terno nele, sem gravata, os primeiros botões desfeitos. Na piscina várias velas boiando, a música que ela pode reconhecer como _November_ _Rain_, uma de suas canções preferidas, porém numa versão _indie_, ela riu ao notar tal coisa. Ao fundo o pôr do sol, deixando o céu alaranjado, com rajadas de rosa e uma pequena linha roxa. Phil estava com as mãos para trás e sorria pra ela.

\- O que tá acontecendo? – indagou. – tínhamos planejado alguma coisa e eu esqueci? – ela riu e foi andando até ele, que permaneceu com as mãos pra trás.

Ele não respondeu, mas seu sorriso abriu mais ainda ao perceber a confusão no olhar dela.

\- Phil? – ela o encarou completamente perdida, mas com seus lábios se curvando levemente num sorriso.

\- Atrás de você. – ele disse apenas e ela se virou e encarou uma parede repleta de rosas. Entre brancas, vermelhas, rosas, roxas, todas as cores. Melinda sorriu com o que viu e quando se virou para comentar, Phil estava com um joelho no chão e uma caixa azul em mãos.

Ela pôs as mãos nos lábios e soltou um riso abafado. As lágrimas começaram a brotar no canto de seus olhos.

\- Melinda... – ele também riu levemente e pegou uma das mãos dela na sua que não estava segurando a caixinha com o anel, afim de acalmá-la. – desde quando nossos caminhos se cruzaram, há mais de um ano, eu sabia que queria ficar com você por quanto tempo me fosse permitido. Eu não achei que você amaria um cara bobo e fã do Capitão América como eu, mas aqui estamos e... - ele respirou fundo emocionado. – eu te amo tanto! – os olhos azuis brilhavam com a luz do entardecer e ela o olhava tão apaixonada, que Phil perdia as palavras no caminho. – eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias te fazendo feliz. Você aceita se casar comigo?

Ela assentiu várias vezes e o puxou, até que ele ficasse de pé. Coulson tirou o anel de ouro branco com uma safira com um corte clássico de diamante, da caixa e colocou no dedo dela, em seguida beijou a mão feminina, antes de ser puxado para um beijo por May.

Enquanto a música começava de novo ao fundo, eles sabiam que não poderiam estar mais felizes.

Eles se separaram apenas para colarem suas testas e sorrirem em reciprocidade.

**Novo Post de PhilCoulson no Instagram:**

_Ela disse sim! melindamay #whifeytobe #shesaidyes #philinda _

Quem olhasse a foto veria ambos de testas encostadas, ele de terno, ela de bota, jeans e jaqueta de couro, rabo de cavalo. Ambos com um sorriso imenso no rosto. As mãos dele na cintura dela e as dela no rosto dele. Em destaque o glamuroso anel para o mundo ver.

**Novo post de MelindaMay no Instagram:**

_Eu disse sim! philcoulson #groomtobe #november12th #philinda _

A mesma foto foi postada por ela.

Tudo estava perfeito no paraíso.

Estava estampado na capa da _People_, _Variety_, _Vogue_. Estava no _TMZ_, no _The_ New _Yorker_ e tantos outros portais que cobriam a vida dos famosos.

Melinda May e Phil Coulson estavam noivos.

Mesmo depois de alguns dias do anúncio deles nas redes sociais e uma nota de ambas acessórias, o portais especializados ainda faziam questão de comentar o assunto e especular sobre o que estava sendo considerado o maior evento do ano!

Melinda tinha falado algumas coisas nos programas que ia, quando promovia _Lighthouse_ e Phil também tinha sido questionado sobre os detalhes da cerimônia por _paparazzi_, sempre que saia das gravações de seu novo filme.

As revistas diziam que eles se casariam na Inglaterra, no Brasil, nas Ilhas Virgens. Já especulavam o fretamento de um cruzeiro para o acontecimento.

_Vera_ _Wang_, a famosa _designer_ de vestidos de noiva, tinha sido perguntada se era ela quem faria o vestido de May, no entanto, não respondera ao questionamento. Mesmo que fosse, ela não poderia revelar nada sem o consentimento da cliente.

Quem seriam as damas de honra?

Quem seria o padrinho?

Quando seria o casamento?

Onde aconteceria?

Quem fizera o, recentemente deveras replicado, anel de noivado de Melinda May?

Como fora o pedido?

Eram algumas das perguntas que rondavam as redes sociais, dentre tantos outros meios de comunicação. Os programas de fofoca só falavam disso.

Garrett acompanhava qualquer atualização. Com raiva no olhar, ele emanava ódio e desgosto.

A todo custo o mesmo queria saber o que estava acontecendo na vida de Melinda e quando viu que ela estava noiva de Phil Coulson... seu sangue borbulhou, sua pressão subiu e ele chorou de raiva.

Dentre os recém destruídos objetos de sua casa no subúrbio, ele via reportagens contando a história do casal e acompanhava o achismo dos apresentadores, tentando adivinhar como seria o casamento.

Apertou as mãos. Fechou os punhos tão fortemente que seus dedos estavam brancos. Em um urro de desespero ele socou a parede ao lado da TV.

Estava furioso e cansado de não poder fazer nada.

Tão cansado de ver ela em um mundo tão diferente do seu, apesar de terem começado no mesmo lugar.

Olhou os nós dos dedos, agora arranhados e começando a sangrar.

Com lágrimas escorrendo ele passou a mão ensanguentada na tela fronte a si assim que a imagem de Melinda apareceu.

Era uma pena a vida ter se desdobrado em rumos tão diferentes do que queria. Do que merecia.

Não queria ter que chegar a este ponto.

Mas as coisas não poderiam ficar assim.

Era 23 de Setembro e o sol tinha saído tímido, apesar de ser Outono ainda.

Melinda ouviu as cortinas do quarto serem abertas. Se aconchegou mais ao travesseiro e colocou as cobertas acima da cabeça.

Não queria levantar ainda.

Na noite anterior tinha chegado tarde em seu apartamento. Passara boa parte do dia resolvendo as coisas do casamento, entre os últimos compromissos da divulgação de _Lighthouse_. Depois desta semana, ela se dedicaria completamente a escolher tudo o que precisava.

Phil a ajudava muito, mas ele também tinha seus compromissos na gravação de seu novo projeto e ela não poderia cobrar dele mais do que o mesmo já fazia.

Já sabia que suas madrinhas seriam Bobbi e Natasha.

Phil tinha escolhido Clint como seu padrinho e tudo estava certo nesse quesito.

Porém, esse era o menor dos problemas. Eles ainda tinham que escolher a cor para o casamento (sim, tinha isso também), o local ainda era uma incógnita. Ambos concordavam que precisava ser um local reservado, mas seria em outra cidade? Qual seria a data exata?

E sobre as músicas do casamento? Quantos seriam os convidados? Como as mesas seriam organizadas? A agenda de Phil bateria com a data que escolhessem?

Sua cabeça mal despertara do sono e todos esses pensamentos pipocavam na mente dela.

Bufou e grunhiu se virando para o lado da janela do quarto, agora descoberta, por que Coulson tinha afastado as cortinas instantes antes.

\- Bom dia. – ele cumprimentou e levantou a caneca em saudação. Ela sabia que estava cheia de café e fez careta pra isso. – tem pra você também, Melinda. – ele apontou o queixo para o criado, do lado dela da cama. Lá estava seu precioso chá.

May sorriu e afastou as cobertas do corpo, revelando sua camisola de seda branca, que costumava usar para dormir quando estava com Phil. Gostava do efeito que a peça tinha nele. E o olhar que ele a estava dirigindo naquele momento, a fazia sentir-se satisfeita pela escolha.

\- Bom dia... – ela passou uma mão pelo cabelo e colocou os pés no chão de madeira. Pegou a caneca e bebericou o chá, agora revelado ser de camomila. O mesmo estava um pouco morno, devido ao clima, era normal que as bebidas esfriassem mais rápido.

\- Do seu agrado, noiva? – inquiriu e sorriu para ela, deslocou seu corpo até próximo a ela, porém permaneceu em pé.

\- Já pode casar. – ela rolou os olhos e também sorriu.

Phil deu de ombros e pôs seu copo onde o dela antes pousava. – Conveniente eu já ter a noiva perfeita, certo? – Coulson apoiou as mãos ao lado do corpo dela e se inclinou para frente, deixando seus rostos quase colados.

Melinda bebeu o chá mais uma vez e sem desviar o olhar, apoiou sua caneca no criado novamente, para em seguida colocar as mãos nos lados do rosto do noivo.

\- Conveniente de fato, noivo. – ela proferiu antes de colar suas bocas docemente.

Melinda sentiu o homem sorrir em meio ao ato e usou disso para descer a boca até o pescoço masculino e beijar-lhe até onde sua camisa começava. O que foi suficiente para que Phil se afastasse e tirasse a camisa desajeitada e rapidamente, antes de voltar a posição de antes, dessa vez porém, empurrando lentamente a mulher, para que a mesma voltasse a se deitar na cama.

Melinda gemeu em seus braços quando o sentiu morder-lhe a orelha e Phil começou a acariciar as pernas femininas, subindo a camisola branca no processo.

\- Eu amo você... – ele dizia entre os calorosos beijos.

\- Eu sei. – ela pontuou e riu quando ele lhe mordeu o pescoço. – eu te amo mais.

\- O que achou desse? – Natasha quis saber dando uma voltinha e pegando nas laterais do vestido no processo.

Ela, Melinda e Bobbi estavam em uma loja de noivas. Já era começo de Outubro e os preparativos para o casamento estavam a todo vapor. Lugar, _buffet_, convidados, música e tantas outras coisas, já tinham sido escolhidas, mas o vestido da noiva e madrinhas ainda era um tópico inacabado. Até Phil tinha implicado com a noiva sobre ela estar pensando em desistir, pois até ele e Clint tinham escolhido as roupas e ela ainda não.

May retrucava dizendo que para ele era muito mais fácil. E que com Natasha sendo uma dançarina requisitada, era mais difícil encontrar dias em que a ruiva poderia se encaixar na agenda da noiva em questão.

Por sorte, Romanoff, tinha algumas semanas de folga no mês de Outubro e tinha conseguido também na semana do casamento, antes de começar a temporada de apresentações de fim de ano.

A propósito, a data do casamento também tinha sido escolhida, com um pouco de dificuldade.

Ambos sabiam que deveria ser antes de Dezembro, por causa do frio incessante e período de festas de fim de ano.

Outubro estava muito em cima e Phil tinha pouco tempo de folga no mês em questão, por isso, eles tinham concordado com o mês de Novembro. Um pouco relutantes, por seu um mês muito chuvoso, o que poderia estragar a cerimonia e causar alguns empecilhos, mas se queriam que o casamento acontecesse naquele ano, teriam de arriscar.

Então o dia 12 tinha sido escolhido, pois fora o dia da _première_ em que se conheceram. Onde tudo começou.

Melinda tomou um pequeno gole de _champagne_ da taça em mãos e analisou a amiga a sua frente.

\- Acho que poderíamos ir com modelos mais ousados. A cor já vai chamar atenção mesmo.

\- Acho que você poderia escolher seu vestido primeiro. – Bobbi respondeu a noiva e a encarou. – por que diabos você ainda não escolheu seu vestido Melinda?

Natasha também encarou esperando uma resposta.

\- Eu quero ver o de vocês primeiro. – May respondeu simplesmente.

Bobbi não ficou convencida, porém, rolou os olhos e se levantou, abandonando sua taça numa mesinha ao lado.

\- A procura do vestido vermelho e ousado de damas? – indagou Nat.

Melinda apenas consentiu com a cabeça e recostou na confortável e grande cadeira do lugar.

Enquanto as amigas iam até a outra sala, procurar por novos modelos que pudessem experimentar, May olhava a paisagem lá fora.

Estavam bem alto, longe do chão em um prédio rodeado por janelas grossas de vidro e aço.

Caia uma fina chuva lá fora e as gotas ricocheteavam em sua direção, não a alcançando. De repente uma singela melancolia tinha pairado sob si. Não tinha dúvidas de que queria se casar com Phil, no entanto, toda a atmosfera de organização e compromissos para realizar este sonho se tornara exaustiva e estressante. Queria apenas ir até o cartório e oficializar da forma mais fácil, mas seu noivo estava tão feliz em ver tudo se encaixando e... Melinda só queria fazer Phil Coulson feliz, ele a fazia se sentir tão especial e se passar por todo esse trabalho o faria sorrir, então ela também sorriria.

Contudo, aquela sensação não ia embora e May não conseguia apontar o porquê.

\- Mel? – Natasha estalou os dedos na frente da amiga quando, depois de lhe chamar por algumas vezes, não obteve resposta.

Melinda encarou a ruiva e a loira atrás dela. Ambas trajadas em vermelho sangue. Seda. Perfeito.

O vestido das duas eram sem mangas e lhe cobriam até a altura dos calcanhares. Na parte superior, a gola era feita de duas tiras de tamanho médio que circulavam os pescoços. Os cabelos das duas estavam soltos agora, mas no dia da cerimônia estariam presos em algum coque elaborado. Elas também estavam descalças, porém uma sandália dourada adornaria os pés no dia 12 de Novembro. Talvez ela mudasse a cor dos sapatos. Falaria com elas sobre isso. Mas, por enquanto, tudo estava perfeito.

Forçou um sorriso e balançou a cabeça em aprovação. – Estão lindas!

As damas sorriram e se entreolharam.

\- Os sapatos dourados vão ser perfeitos. Acho que não precisaremos mudar nada. – Natasha ofereceu sua opinião, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da noiva.

\- Agora, precisamos escolher o modelo mais importante da noite, não acha? – Bobbi comentou.

May se levantou, apoiando a taça, agora já vazia, numa mesinha entre sua cadeira e a que a agente loira antes estava sentada.

\- Já sabe que tipo você quer? – Natasha indagou.

As três foram até uma sala oposta a que as meninas tinham entrado antes de saírem vestidas de vermelho.

\- Eu havia conversado com a _designer_ e ela deixou alguns modelos separados.

Uma funcionária sorridente aproximou-se delas, a mesma que havia oferecido o _champagne_ quando as três chegaram algumas horas atrás.

O serviço que a loja oferecia era discreto e exclusivo, por isso a maioria dos funcionários não conhecia os clientes e não ficava no andar de prova. Só o pessoal necessário estaria presente e sendo apenas duas damas e a noiva, que já havia contatado e mostrado suas preferencias para a estilista anteriormente, só fazia diminuir a quantidade de funcionários naquela área. Que neste caso, era uma só.

A moça lhes levou até a sala com os modelos que Melinda citara anteriormente.

Eram apenas meia dúzia de vestidos brancos e volumosos. May tinha sido especifica sobre o que desejava e pelo visto, tinha sido atendida. Não queria passar o dia todo provando roupas.

\- Todos são lindos. – ofereceu Bobbi analisando os modelos, que apesar de ainda estarem encapados em plástico transparente, ofereciam uma visão boa o bastante.

\- Pode escolher o primeiro e eu te ajudo a se trocar. – a funcionária comentou discretamente.

Melinda assentiu e pegou o primeiro. Este não tinha mangas e provavelmente não seria escolhido por este motivo. Mesmo assim, a noiva foi até o provador, enquanto via as amigas se sentarem em outro par de cadeiras confortáveis e pegarem suas respectivas taças da mesinha entre elas.

Tinha gostado do modelo, mas quando as meninas olharam, franziram o cenho, o que fez May repensar sua escolha, então ela foi para o segundo vestido.

Muita saia. Nem pensar. Próximo.

E assim foi, até o último.

Ela ajeitou as mangas de renda branca. Ajeitou a parte de cima, este tinha o corte cigana, apesar das mangas, então ficava caído sob os ombros, contudo, isso não impedia sua locomoção. Poderia levantar os braços e fazer todos os movimentos necessários.

Era colado ao corpo, adornado de delicados bordados que davam certa textura ao tecido, atrás o zíper que o fechava não a incomodava e era quase impossível de ser notado.

A saia ia se abrindo de acordo que chegava a suas coxas e isso também lhe dava liberdade de locomoção. A mesma tinha algumas camadas, mas nada muito escandaloso e uma pequena calda findava o modelo.

A funcionária havia prendido seu cabelo num coque improvisado e colocado uma tiara discreta, com detalhes em azul e esta era complementada com um véu. Ela não iria cobrir a face e nem estava pensando em usar o acessório, mas tinha gostado do resultado.

No momento da festa ela poderia soltar o cabelo, porém manter a tiara.

Tudo estava perfeito.

Bobbi e Natasha aplaudiram quando ela alcançou a linha de visão delas e juntas as três ficaram fronte ao grande espelho na sala.

Todas sorriam e Melinda deixou escorrer uma lágrima.

Estava chorando de felicidade, mas deixou a emoção lhe escapar daquela forma, pois quando se viu no espelho vestida, para o que prometia ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, o sentimento de angústia apertou mais um pouco seu coração.

\- Onde vamos morar? – certa tarde Phil lhe perguntou.

Estavam provando tudo o que tinham escolhido para a cerimônia. Era um jantar prévio. Depois que escolheram tudo, dos doces às entradas e prato principal, bolo e bem-casados, eles tinham separado um dia onde Coulson estivesse de folga das gravações, para que pudessem confirmar suas escolhas.

Encontravam-se sentados à beira da piscina na mansão de Phil. Que seria dela, em menos de um mês. No exato ponto onde ele havia lhe pedido em casamento, nem quatro meses atrás.

O tempo havia passado tão rápido. Já era 19 de Outubro. E apesar de tudo estar resolvido, alguns tópicos, como este que Phil trouxera, estavam subentendidos.

\- Aqui? – ela respondeu, porém arqueou a sobrancelha em sinal de questionamento.

Ele soltou uma risada curta e cortou um pedaço do bolo de casamento com o garfo de doce. – Você está perguntando ou afirmando Mel? – ele pôs o pedaço cortado na boca e sorriu em contentamento.

Tinham concordado no sabor de frutas vermelhas. E ele não tinha se arrependido. Apesar de ter sugerido café inicialmente, May quase o fuzilara com o olhar, mesmo na frente da equipe que cuidaria dessa parte. Isso tudo em Setembro. Parecia há tanto tempo atrás, mas tinha se passado apenas um mês.

\- Eu não queria vender o apartamento agora... – iniciou.

\- Um santuário para longe do seu futuro marido? – brincou.

Ela rolou os olhos antes de responder:

\- Ele tem valor sentimental. – ele a encarou. – e imobiliário, lógico! Mas, eu gosto de pensar que se precisarmos ficar mais perto do centro, teremos um lugar reservado, com todas as nossas coisas

Coulson gostava de como ela colocava as ações no plural. Envolvendo ambos nos planos. Ele alcançou a mão dela sob a mesa.

\- Eu entendo.

\- Mas, essa poderia ser a nossa casa. Eu gosto daqui. Eu aceitei seu pedido aqui, olhando o céu alaranjado e... – ela o encarou com um sorriso de canto. – além disso, _Cap_ gosta daqui também.

Coulson sorriu ao pensar em seu gato gordo e laranja, que estava escondido em algum canto da enorme casa.

\- O que você quiser, meu amor. – Phil acariciava a mão dela. – se quiser, podemos nos mudar para o apartamento, eu não ligo, eu só quero estar com você. Eu quero te ver feliz Melinda.

\- Você já me faz feliz. E eu serei muito mais aqui, com você e Cap. – ela garantiu com um belo sorriso no rosto.

\- Podemos mudar alguma coisa então? Pra você se sentir mais em casa? – ele sugeriu e recostou-se na cadeira, deixando a mão dela.

\- Talvez reformar a academia? Eu gosto da visão de lá e poderia ter um espaço para fazer Tai Chi.

\- Como você quiser.

\- Phil?

\- Sim? – ele desviou o olhar do bolo, que tinha tornado a devorar.

\- Eu amo você.

Ele abriu um largo e sincero sorriso. A felicidade lhe alcançava os olhos. Melinda via a luz das lâmpadas exteriores refletindo nos orbes azuis.

\- Eu também amo você Melinda May.

May podia ouvir até o mínimo dos ruídos.

Mesmo estando muitos andares acima da rua, ela conseguia ouvir os carros lá embaixo.

Grunhiu e revirou-se na cama.

Uma ressaca estratosférica estava se formando e sua têmpora já começava a doer. Colocou dois dedos ali, na tentativa, que sabia ser inútil, de parar a dor.

Prometera que não beberia mais, isso no último porre, mas Bobbi havia se juntado com Skye, Natasha, Victoria Hand, Maria Hill e Pepper Potts, para que juntas pudessem realizar sua despedida de solteira. As três ultimas May havia conhecido dentre a carreira como atriz. Sendo da mesma produtora ou trabalhando nos mesmos projetos. Pepper era a única das amigas que antes de ser atriz, também fora cantora e até hoje, isso lhe dava vantagem em papeis onde teria que utilizar a voz. E ela tinha uma linda voz.

Maria tinha fechado uma ala de um bar no centro e todas se encontraram no dito cujo por volta das 22h.

Quando o bar fechou, elas ainda foram cambaleando, até uma balada próxima, que Vic jurava ser incrível.

Melinda não saberia dizer. Estava completamente perdida e nem sabia como tinha chegado em casa direito.

Antes dos _shots_ fazerem efeito, as mulheres tinham conversado sobre suas careiras, comentando o que podiam sobre novas contratações. Natasha havia convocado todas para assistirem sua primeira apresentação de fim de ano, que seria algumas semanas depois que May voltasse de lua de mel.

Bobbi e Skye, incluída no grupo por participar ativamente dos preparativos do casamento e por que tinha engatado em uma amizade recente com Melinda, conversavam entre si, apesar de estarem de folga naquela noite, pareciam não falar de outra coisa que não fosse trabalho. Contudo, quando o assunto eram os interesses amorosos de cada uma. Barbara informou que ela e Lance estavam tentando de novo e que a loira o veria no dia do casamento de Melinda e Phil.

Skye por sua vez, informou que estava saindo com Grant Ward, que por coincidência era amigo de Clint, namorado de uma das ruivas da mesa, e um dos donos da rede de joalherias que fizera o anel de noivado de May. Clinton os havia apresentado, com a desculpa de Skye fazer contato com ele a respeito da joia que Coulson escolheria para a noiva, e sendo agente do ator, ela tinha feito o contato e recebido algumas investidas do moreno. Depois de resistir um pouco, ela tinha aceitado sair com ele, sem compromisso, no entanto, parecia que as coisas estavam indo bem.

Maria era a solteira satisfeita do grupo, embora Vic acusasse ela de estar vendo um colega de produção.

Vic, recém assumida lésbica, para o público geral, estava conhecendo uma produtora, mas não quis revelar o nome. As meninas implicaram que até o fim da noite ela revelaria o segredo. No entanto, Melinda não poderia dizer se isso acontecera, por que não se lembrava de muita coisa depois da segunda garrafa de _Vodka_.

Pepper, a única casada do grupo, contou como ela e Tony Stark, seu marido, estavam tentando ter um bebê, depois de dois anos de união, além de comunicar que lançariam um álbum de _covers_, uma vez que ele também era um cantor.

May lembrava de receber uma mensagem de Peggy, pedindo desculpas por não comparecer à reunião, pois não tinha conseguido ser liberada das gravações de sua nova série, no mesmo universo dos filmes que Phil estava gravando.

Apesar de decepcionada, ela entendeu, afinal, tinha o mesmo estilo de vida.

Agradeceu aos céus por ter lembrado de fechar as cortinas quando chegara em seu apartamento, apesar da bebedeira. Pois agora, o sol alto no céu emanava além do bem-vindo calor, uma luz forte, que pioraria sua dor de cabeça em contato direto.

Melinda relutantemente, se levantou da cama e antes de se dirigir ao banheiro da suíte, olhou o relógio de cabeceira.

Lia-se: Sexta-feira, 11 de Novembro de 2018 – 12:56 A.M.

Quando saiu do banheiro, ela escutou passos subindo as escadas.

Bobbi ou Phil?

Decidiu que era o noivo, por que a amiga não iria até sua casa tão cedo depois de terem perdido a linha na noite e madrugada anterior.

Sorriu quando viu o homem entrar no quarto. Ela tinha sentado na beira da cama. Os lençóis bagunçados atrás dela e a roupa que usara na noite anterior jogada pelo chão. May usava uma das camisas que Phil deixara lá e calcinha. Apenas isso.

\- Bom... – ele encarou o relógio atrás dela. – boa tarde. – ele se corrigiu e foi até ela, lhe dando um beijo casto nos lábios.

\- Chegou agora? – inquiriu a morena enquanto passava as mãos pelos braços dele, cobertos pelas mangas da camisa social azul clara. Similar à que ela estava usando.

\- Mais ou menos...

Melinda arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de questionamento.

\- Eu te resgatei da sua bebedeira, a pedido da Natasha. – ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama e passou um dos braços pelo ombro feminino, a trazendo pra si. May encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e dobrou as pernas embaixo de si. – Nat ligou para Clint, por que ela estava muito bêbada para dirigir e eu estava na casa dele, sabendo que era uma das minhas últimas noites solteiro, nos reunimos no condomínio, com mais alguns amigos. Mas, você já sabe disso. – ele lhe beijou o topo da cabeça. – o que você não sabe é que: eu fui com ele, e adivinhe a minha surpresa quando eu vi a noiva da noite, sentada na calçada, com uma garrafa de _Vodka_ na mão, babando no ombro de uma das damas de honra.

Melinda colocou uma das mãos no rosto, um pouco envergonhada. Porém, riu da situação de qualquer jeito.

Coulspn riu também antes de apertar o ombro dela em sinal de conforto.

\- Trouxe você pra cá, por que a mansão está em reforma, e eu deduzi que a Senhorita estaria com uma maldita ressaca hoje, estou certo?

Ela apenas escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele e o sentiu apertar seus ombros novamente e beijar a parte de sua nuca que estava exposta.

\- Fiquei com você por um tempo, mas tive que ir fazer a última prova do terno para o casamento, e sai antes das dez. Chegamos em casa eram umas cinco horas, talvez? – ele deu de ombros e alisou os braços dela. – eu trouxe _brunch_, você quer comer agora?

Ela negou com a cabeça e saiu da posição em que estava apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos propriamente.

Ele sorriu.

\- É amanhã, Melinda.

Ela assentiu e inclinou-se para pousar seus lábios sob os dele.

\- Você ainda pode desistir. – ela comentou – fugir de ter que cuidar de mim em todos os meus porres pro resto da sua vida. – ela sorriu de canto.

\- Eu vou arriscar. – respondeu divertido.

Ela riu e o beijou novamente.

Pausou apenas para roçar seus narizes. Melinda podia sentir a respiração deles se misturando e por um instante, sentiu a angustia que volta e meia lhe alcançava. Sentiu que aquela seria a última vez. Preferiu pensar que era por que da próxima, ela seria a Sra. May-Coulson e não somente Melinda May.

Melinda nunca tinha presenciado um amanhecer mais bonito.

Ela sorriu pra si mesma, segurando mais forte a xícara de chá.

Há alguns meses, ela e Coulson haviam decidido sediar o casamento em um hotel, um pouco afastado do centro. Claro que a mídia já tinha descoberto onde seria, mas a localização ajudava a afastar os _paparazzi_, que dedicariam aquele dia para conseguir uma imagem do casal.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos naquela noite.

Depois que o noivo fora embora no dia anterior, prometendo que a veria no altar, May dormiu mais um pouco, fez Tai Chi, escutou às músicas da cerimônia, passou o último ensaio na cabeça... basicamente perambulou pela casa até que desse o horário de sair.

Coulson se arrumaria na casa de Clint, que tinha se tornado um forte para o padrinho e outros convidados íntimos, amigos do noivo, desde a despedida de solteiro discreta do mesmo.

Ela, por outro lado, se arrumaria no hotel. Dia de noiva e toda a tradição que isso envolvia. No entanto, a maquiadora teria um árduo trabalho em esconder as bolsas debaixo de seus olhos, causadas pela falta de sono.

Sorveu mais um gole do chá que havia pedido pelo serviço de quarto do hotel e encarou o horizonte. Ao longe podia ver as ondas batendo na costa, a relva verde do campo de golfe que o lugar possuía e mais à esquerda, uma tenta clássica e elegantemente montada, para receber seus convidados.

Melinda não era religiosa o suficiente para se importar em casar-se na igreja, e Phil queria tudo no mesmo lugar, para que os convidados, ou eles, precisassem se deslocar até a festa. Portanto, decidiram que aquele hotel seria o mais apropriado, Coulson mesmo já tinha ido até um casamento no local e gostara do que vira, por isso sugeriu à noiva, que concordou assim que pode conhecer as instalações.

Na noite anterior pegara seu carro e dirigira até ali. No caminho tinha deixado as janelas abertas, sentindo o vento bater no rosto ela se permitiu derramar algumas lágrimas, May só não conseguia entender por que elas pesavam tanto em seu coração. Por quê do aperto no peito? Pensava que era normal uma noiva, às vésperas do casamento, ficar nervosa, mas algo estava errado e ela não conseguia apontar o que era.

Passou diversas vezes as listas de coisas que tinha escolhido para a ocasião, na esperança e medo de que estivesse faltando alguma coisa, mas não descobriu nada.

Deu de ombros e tentou afogar o sentimento nas próprias lágrimas.

Ouviu duas leves batidas na porta. Deveria ser apenas seis da manhã, mas os preparativos já tinham que começar. Antes de se levantar para atender, tomou o último gole do chá que tanto gostava, e ao contrário de antes, sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

\- Bom dia noivinha! – Natasha e Bobbi exclamaram em uníssono entrando no quarto, assim que Melinda abriu a porta. A morena abraçou as amigas, que tinha visto na noite anterior, depois que chegou ao hotel e juntas se sentaram na grande cama, depois que May fechou a porta.

\- Como você tá se sentindo? – inquiriu a loira.

\- Você tá com uma cara péssima! – Nat ofereceu com um sorriso. – não conseguiu dormir?

Melinda negou com a cabeça, porém sorriu. – Acho que é normal...

\- Pois bem! – Bobbi levantou-se da cama, já estava vestida com seu regular terninho. – nós vamos descer para tomar café, e depois a Srta, vai para o _spa_, relaxar por algumas horas, conosco, claro! – ela riu e segurou as mãos da noiva nas suas. – depois do almoço, ai começaremos o processo de te transformar em uma noiva linda e maravilhosa!

Natasha assentiu e também sorria.

\- E transformar vocês nas madrinhas mais _sexys_ de todas! – Melinda disse se levantando da cama e indo até o outro lado do quarto, onde estava sua mala, com algumas roupas casuais. O vestido de noiva chegaria mais tarde, junto com os trajes das madrinhas.

Não demorou até que May trocasse seus trajes de dormir pela roupa normal e juntas as três deixaram o quarto de hotel para irem até o salão, onde tomariam o desjejum.

O dia do noivo tinha começado um pouco mais tarde.

Phil acordou por volta das 10h e desceu as escadas da casa de Barton para preparar o café. Se dependesse do amigo, ele passaria fome, Clint mal podia fazer ovos mexidos, quem dirá um café reforçado.

Pisou na cozinha, os raios de sol já quentes, lhe tocavam a pele e aqueciam também seu coração.

Era louco pensar que, em algumas horas, ele estaria casado com a mulher da sua vida e Phil não podia conceber. Estava imensamente feliz e enquanto começava a preparar o café e as torradas, ligou a música no ambiente, pelo aparelho de som do amigo, que ficava discretamente no canto da cozinha.

\- Alguém acordou animado hoje. – cumprimentou o dono da casa, entrando no cômodo. Phil lhe ofereceu uma xícara de café a deslizando pela bancada de granito escuro. Clint lhe ofereceu um sorriso enquanto tomava sua dose diária de cafeína.

\- Nem consigo acreditar que essa data chegou. – a voz de Phil saiu abafada, estava com a cabeça dentro da geladeira, pegando alguns ingredientes para incrementar o desjejum. Por sorte, a casa de Clint era abastecida, apesar da falta de habilidade culinária do amigo.

\- Mas, chegou Coulson e logo mais você será o Sr. May e ai já era! – ele riu e tomou mais do café.

\- Eu to nervoso. – confessou fechando a porta do refrigerador.

Clint rolou os olhos. – Se um dia acontecer comigo, eu também vou ficar.

Phil apoiou as coisas na bancada e começou a andar pela cozinha procurando tigelas, para começar a preparar panquecas.

\- Claro que vai acontecer com você e Natasha, Clint! Logo, logo, eu diria.

Bart deu de ombros e pegou um morango que o amigo tinha pegado da geladeira.

Claro que amava Natasha, mas tinha dúvidas sobre um compromisso tão grande como casamento, além disso ela sempre estava longe, em apresentações e as agendas deles eram apertadas... mas hoje não era um dia para pensar em seus problemas amorosos, e sim ajudar Coulson a se acalmar, pois logo mais eles teriam que ir para o Hotel e o noivo tinha que estar o mais tranquilo possível.

May estava sentada na cadeira de maquiagem, ao seu lado, estavam as amigas e damas, também sendo maquiadas para o grande momento. Pelo espelho ela podia ver seu vestido pendurado no fundo do quarto. Este que tinha sido transformado em um pequeno estúdio, com tudo que precisariam para ficarem prontas. Além disso, havia chegado uma equipe para ajuda-las com tudo, até a hora de sair para a cerimônia.

Phil tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem dizendo que tinha acabado de chegar no Hotel, que a amava e que a veria no altar. Melinda sorriu e respondeu com um simples: _"eu te amo também"._ Depois, Natasha tirou o aparelho das mãos dela e todo o processo começou.

O relógio no pulso da maquiadora mostrava que era quatro e meia e sendo cinco horas o horário marcado para a cerimônia, a fazia ficar mais nervosa ainda. Limpou as mãos suadas no roupão que usava e logo a maquiadora se afastou e assim pode se olhar no espelho completamente.

\- Você está linda! – Bobbi exclamou saindo do banheiro já vestida em seda vermelha. Dessa vez o vestido estava perfeitamente ajustado, diferente de quando foram provar há pouco mais de um mês atrás.

May sorriu e se levantou da cadeira, indo em direção ao vestido. Nesse tempo Natasha tinha saído do provador improvisado também e estava sorrindo pra ela.

\- Mel... você tá linda! Imagina com o vestido?! – ela ficou ao lado de Bobbi, ambas vestidas de vermelho agora.

Melinda foi guiada por uma das ajudantes. Ela tirou o roupão e se olhou no espelho. Usava uma _lingerie_ branca, adornada por rendas e seu sutiã não tinha alças, por que seu vestido não tinha também. Não tinha espartilho, por que queria sentir-se confortável. Mas, a sinta liga estava lá. Em algum momento da noite, provavelmente Phil teria de tirá-la com a boca, em um dos jogos de casamento que eram tão tradicionais, e que o padrinho e as damas, com certeza haviam planejado.

O vestido caiu como uma luva. Estava também mais ajustado, assim como na última prova na semana anterior e May sentiu-se tão feliz por estar vivendo tudo aquilo. Lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos, mas ela logo tratou de limpá-las.

Mais uma vez se olhou no espelho, depois de ter calçado os sapatos. Se sentia a mulher mais linda do mundo e a mais sortuda, por saber quem a esperava no altar.

Bobbi encaixou a tiara e o véu em sua cabeça e Melinda sorriu para ela.

\- Tudo vai dar certo, Mel, fica tranquila. – Bobbi ofereceu e passou as mãos pelos braços agora cobertos por renda branca, da amiga.

Melinda ofereceu um sorriso singelo de volta. Estava tão nervosa que não achava que as palavras sairiam de sua boca se tentasse falar.

Por um momento desejou que seus pais estivessem ali. Sentia falta deles sempre desde o acidente que os levou, mas os queria ao seu lado naquele dia tão importante.

Respirou fundo e olhou para Natasha que lhe entregava o buquê de rosas místicas. Do tom mais claro de azul até o mais escuro. Essa parecia ser a cor do casamento afinal. Decidida inconscientemente quando Phil lhe dera o anel de noivado.

Ela imediatamente levou a mão até a joia, agora na mão esquerda. Logo, seria acompanhada de uma aliança, de ouro igualmente branco.

Phil estava de pé no altar montado no final do grande corredor. Tudo estava perfeito. Eles tinham um ótimo gosto e as cores se mesclavam entre azul claro, escuro e branco. As famigeradas cores do casamento deles.

Ele sorria para os convidados que chegavam. Ele viu vários atores, viu Pepper e Tony sentando-se na primeira fila, ao lado de Vic, Maria, Steve e Peggy. Ele sorriu para o grupo e desviou o olhar para a porta.

\- Fica calmo! Noivas atrasam um pouco, é tradição! – Clint comentou se aproximando dele e sussurrando as palavras.

Phil deu de ombros e suspirou.

O juiz de paz já estava atrás de si, do outro lado de uma mesa de mogno. Ele podia ver uma discreta pasta preta, onde ele e Melinda assinariam daqui alguns instantes.

O local estava cheio, quase todas as cadeiras dispostas ocupadas, ele viu muitas pessoas que conhecia, mas não conseguia se concentrar em nada direito. Só queria ver a noiva.

Não passou muito tempo e ele viu Bobbi e Natasha entrando, enquanto tocava uma suave música ao fundo. Mesmo tendo escutado antes, afinal ele e Melinda encolheram tudo juntos, Phil não conseguia reconhecer direito os acordes.

As mulheres em vermelho sorriam para os convidados ao entrarem, Bobbi na frente e Nat alguns passos atrás. Ambas com um pequeno buquê em mãos.

Elas se posicionaram do lado oposto de Clint no altar montado e continuaram sorrindo. Ele desviou o olhar da porta por um instante, para ver Clint sorrindo para Natasha.

Outra música iniciou-se e os convidados se levantaram.

Phil abriu um sorriso gigante quando viu a noiva, trajada em branco pela primeira vez.

Melinda caminhava devagar, assim como no ensaio, se concentrando para não tropeçar no tapete. Ela encarou o noivo e sorriu abertamente. Em volta de si ela sentia os _flashes_ dos fotógrafos contratados e lentamente ela se aproximou de Coulson e antes de segurar as mãos dele, entregou seu buquê para Bobbi, que prontamente o aceitou.

Sentiu os lábios de Phil tocarem sua testa e ele sussurrar que ela estava linda, antes de se virarem para o juiz.

Melinda sentiu alguém consertar seu véu, provavelmente algum dos fotógrafos, afim de capturar a melhor foto possível.

Logo, os convidados sentaram-se novamente e o juiz começou o ensejo. Contando um pouco da história dos dois, o que tirou alguns risos dos convidados. Disse o quão importante era aquela união e mais algumas palavras que Phil não registrou pois estava concentrado em segurar as mãos da noiva nas suas. Tinham ficado de perfil para os convidados a pedido do homem discursando e Coulson tinha em vista o sorriso dela e os olhos chocolate transbordando felicidade. Os seus com certeza estavam também.

Ele nunca a tinha visto mais bonita. E ele não pensava que isso seria possível.

O homem trajava uma roupa de garçom. Tinha conseguido aquele emprego há poucas semanas e já odiara tudo desde então. Contudo, não poderia desistir de seu propósito. Depois de passar semanas pesquisando detalhes sobre o que diziam ser: o casamento do ano. Garrett tinha que vê-la pela última vez afinal.

Ele apertou o pequeno objeto cortante em sua cintura e pegou uma bandeja em uma das bancadas.

Com habilidade saiu da cozinha e foi servir os convidados com o _champagne_ caro. Esperaria a oportunidade lhe agraciar.

Hoje era seu último dia.

Ele sorriu sádico, mas qualquer um pensaria que era de felicidade.

Era um ator afinal.

Depois do sim e do beijo selando a união permanente do casal. Uma música começou a tocar enquanto eles saiam pelo longo corredor montado. Melinda com o buquê de volta em uma das mãos e a outra segurando a mão de Phil.

Agora além do anel de noivado, uma aliança também adornava seu anelar esquerdo.

Todos os convidados sorriam e jogavam pétalas de rosas neles.

O sorriso de Phil era imenso e a toda hora ele se virava só para a ver sorrir também.

Os olhos deles derramavam todo o amor incondicional que ele sentia por ela, e Melinda se sentia tão cheia de emoções... tudo estava perfeito e ela nunca esteve tão feliz.

Tinha se casado com o homem que amava, na presença de todos seus amigos, a família que escolhera.

Mais fotógrafos capturavam cada instante e cada movimento do casal. Eles se beijaram na porta do salão montado e os convidados, agora do lado de fora, jogavam mais pétalas em cima dos recém-casados.

Phil segurava sua mão firmemente enquanto olhava para a câmera e logo se virou para ela. Afim de agraciar seus lábios com os dele.

As damas e o padrinho se juntaram na foto na frente do salão e todos comemoravam batendo palmas e fazendo chover pétalas de rosas enquanto o casal se beijava mais uma vez. Desta vez, Phil fez parecer uma cena provinda de um filme. Ela levemente arqueada para trás, a mão feminina adornada pelos anéis no rosto dele e a outra com o buquê, estendida em direção ao chão. Uma pose clássica e dramática o suficiente para dois atores.

Saudados com palmas eles foram em direção ao outro salão, onde seria a festa. Lá, foram tiradas mais fotos, com os amigos mais próximos, com o padrinho, com as damas, fotos só da noiva, só do noivo, de ambos. Eles fariam mais fotos em outro dia, depois da lua de mel, mas por agora, tudo estava maravilhosamente perfeito.

Com certeza os rostos do casal estavam doendo de tanto sorrir, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Os fotógrafos pararam de os seguir, afim de que eles pudessem conversar com alguns convidados, agradecer a presença, e comer, claro.

Natasha e Bobbi acompanharam Melinda até o banheiro para que o véu fosse retirado e May ficasse apenas com a tiara, como ela já havia planejado quando experimentara o vestido tempos atrás.

O cabelo dela, agora ondulado nas pontas, devido ao penteado anterior, alcançava quase o meio das costas e ela também havia trocado os sapatos, por algo mais confortável.

Logo elas saíram do _toalete_ e Phil veio encontrar sua noiva com uma mão estendida para ela. Melinda prontamente segurou na mão do agora marido e foi até a pista de dança. Ela ouviu Clint anunciar no pequeno palco, destinado a futuros discursos – carregados de álcool -, dos convidados, que o casal faria sua primeira dança como marido e mulher.

Ela se aproximou mais dele e pousou uma mão no peito coberto pelo elegante terno. Sentia o coração dele bater embaixo de sua palma. Olhou para cima, agora alguns centímetros mais baixa, pela falta dos saltos e lhe sorriu. Estava deveras feliz, assim como ele que tinha uma mão na cintura dela e a outra entrelaçada ao lado deles. Eles dançavam uma simples valsa. Uma música romântica e lenta ao fundo. Outra que eles haviam escolhido juntos.

Phil colou suas testas e rodou os dois lentamente de acordo com a canção. May roçou seus narizes, como gostava de fazer quando estavam sozinhos. O sorriso nunca deixava o rosto de nenhum deles. Em volta, os convidados olhavam o casal dançar e davam espaço para que fotos fossem tiradas.

Alguns mais íntimos, faziam _stories_ do momento com a _tag_: #_philindamarriage_.

\- Eu amo você, esposa. – Phil sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da mulher.

Melinda abriu mais o sorriso antes de responder-lhe com um singelo: "eu te amo mais, marido", para depois selar os lábios dos dois.

Quando a música terminou e outra se iniciou, os demais convidados foram para a pista e os casais dançaram por mais algum tempo, enquanto os que não tinham a mesma vontade, ficavam no bar ao canto do salão, ou conversavam nas mesas. Tinha espaço para todos, mas no fim, os presentes queriam apreciar o tão lindo e mais novo casal.

Em determinado momento, Melinda se separou do marido com a mensagem que iria até o banheiro, enquanto isso, Phil entrou em uma conversa com Steve e Nick Fury, apesar de ser o dia de seu casamento, eles ainda falaram de trabalho.

Ao fundo, próximo a porta da cozinha, John avistou a noiva cumprimentar e abraçar uma mulher branca, de longos cabelos ondulados e castanhos. Esta estava vestida de azul. Ele sabia que aquela era a atriz Peggy Carter e ele esperou um pouco até que Melinda fosse sozinha, ao banheiro.

O banheiro feminino por ser maior e glamuroso, era afastado do centro da festa. Seria preciso virar o corredor e virar para a esquerda novamente se quisesse usar o cômodo.

Ele esperou e quando viu que ninguém a seguiu, o que achou estranho, uma vez que o vestido daria certo trabalho para ser movido, se quisesse usar o _toalete_. Mesmo assim, abandonou a bandeja com alguns canapés e seguiu atrás dela. Como estava vestido de garçom, ninguém achou estranho ele ir naquela direção, já que o banheiro masculino também era próximo.

Viu de relance ela entrar pela porta com um símbolo feminino e esperou um pouco. Olhou para os dois lados e retirou a faca do cós da calça social. Escondeu-a atrás de si com uma mão, enquanto a outra empurrava a porta do banheiro de mulheres.

Fechou-a com cautela, sem barulho e trancou-a.

Conseguiu ouvir o discreto barulho dela se movendo em uma das cabines, antes de a ver saindo dela. Ela alisava o vestido e consertava a manga do mesmo, por isso demorou um instante para notá-lo ali.

\- Melinda. – ele proferiu ainda no mesmo lugar, perto da porta.

Ela tomou um susto e levou uma das mãos, aquela com os anéis, até seu coração.

\- Acho que o Sr. Entrou no banheiro errado, o masculino é dobrando à direita. – ela sorriu levemente e foi até a pia lavar as mãos.

\- Eu estou onde deveria estar. – respondeu e deu um pequeno passo na direção dela.

Ela fechou a torneira e enxugou as mãos em uma tolha dobrada próxima a si. O encarou com confusão no olhar, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Você não se lembra de mim, não é? – inquiriu dando mais um passo na direção dela. A mão segurando a faca ainda atrás de si. Ele poderia sentir a lâmina afiada se arqueasse um pouco a coluna.

Melinda o encarou com mais afinco, mas não conseguia lembrar-se do homem a sua frente.

\- Uma vez você disse pra mim que devia continuar com o trabalho duro... – iniciou. – que um dia eu chegaria lá... – ele deu mais um passo na direção da noiva. – mas, nada disso aconteceu Melinda! Era pra ter ficado comigo! Era pra sermos ricos e famosos e eu deveria ser o homem casando com você hoje!

May se afastava a cada passo que o estranho dava na direção dela. Antes de encostar na parede ela desviou-se dele em direção à porta, mas estava trancada.

= Procurando isso, Melinda? – ele segurou a chave na frente do rosto. – eu amei você. Você foi a única que acreditou em mim. Eu ainda te amo... – o tom de voz dele era baixo e ela quase não podia ouvi-lo.

\- Eu posso te ajudar com isso, sabia? – ela tentou oferecer. – podemos ir lá fora e eu te apresento a Nick Fury, tenho certeza que ele adoraria conhecer um ator talentoso como você.

Garrett rolou os olhos e a mão com a faca apontou na direção dela.

\- Eu não quero suas migalhas Melinda! – exclamou e deu um passo na frente dela. – e você nunca vai deixar de amar aquele babaca lá fora! Por que ele é rico e tem posses e eu sou apenas um ator mal sucedido! – ele soltou forte o ar pelo neriz. – mas... não importa mais! – ele tinha um olhar macabro na face.

A mulher tentou forçar a maçaneta, mas a porta simplesmente não abria.

Ela se virou novamente para o homem.

\- Por favor... eu posso t... – contudo, John não a deixou terminar, por que levou a mão que possuía a faca até a região do estômago dela e encravou toda a lâmina até que sua mão afundasse no vestido branco.

Ele sabia que não atravessaria, mas foi o mais fundo que pôde. Rodou a faca no lugar, antes de retirar sua mão dali.

Ele tinha os dedos sujos de sangue. Tão carmim quanto o vestido das madrinhas, tão vermelho quanto os detalhes nas paredes do banheiro.

Melinda tinha um olhar de espanto e desespero em seu rosto. Levou a mão esquerda até o meio de seu corpo e sentiu o sangue empoçar e escorrer por entre seus finos dedos.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu o vestido, antes puramente branco, manchar=se com seu sangue.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar no canto de seus olhos. Uma dor lancinante lhe passava a espinha e percorria todo o corpo, começando onde, agora as duas mãos, pressionavam.

John arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena em sua frente. Ao ver o que ele mesmo tinha causado.

Começou a respirar descompassadamente e foi até a porta, passando pela mulher e abrindo a estrutura.

May o ouviu sair correndo pelo corredor, mas não conseguia ver direito. Uma cachoeira escorria de seus olhos. Sentiu um medo crescente e perturbador. A sensação de agonia de antes voltara com força total agora.

Seus joelhos tremiam e ela não conseguia mais se manter de pé. Como ultimo movimento ela recostou na pia e foi lentamente escorrendo pela parede coberta por ladrilhos.

Suas mãos manchavam o chão. O sangue saia de si em pequenas cascatas, assim como a água em seu rosto.

Ela tentou gritar, mas a voz parecia estar a deixando assim como o resto de suas forças. O som ficara preso dentro de si e ela fechou os olhos, afim de acordar daquele pesadelo.

Phil estava estranhando a demora da esposa, mas desconfiou que ela tinha encontrado alguma das meninas no meio do caminho. Tinha visto de relance ela conversando com Peggy momentos antes. Ele estava sendo exagerado em querer ficar grudado nela. Teriam o resto da vida pra isso. Sorriu com o pensamento e franziu o cenho ao ver um homem passar correndo saído de onde ficavam os banheiros. Coulson o viu trombar com Tony em meio a seu rompante e derrubar seu convidado, antes de se levantar, tão rápido quanto correra e sair dali.

Phil deu passos largos até o Stark e o ajudou a levantar.

\- Quem era aquele maluco? – Tony indagou sendo erguido do chão pelo noivo. O mesmo grupo que antes estava com Phil, se aglomerou em volta do incidente.

\- Se machucou aonde Tony? – inquiriu Steve, vendo que a camisa branca, que o Stark usava por baixo do terno cinza estava manchada de sangue. Bem, era uma mancha, com formato de dedos, vermelha, mas estava muito forte para ser de molho. E sabendo como Tony era em festas, duvidava que o moreno tinha ingerido qualquer coisa que não fosse álcool.

\- Merda... – Tony olhou para a camisa. – deve ter sido aquele maluco! – respondeu se referindo ao homem que havia o empurrado instantes antes.

\- O que aconteceu? – Pepper quis saber aproximando-se do grupo, com Peggy em seu encalço.

\- Você não estava com Melinda? – perguntou o noivo da noite.

\- Ela foi ao banheiro sozinha, eu não fui. – Carter respondeu, esperando junto a Pepper que Tony explicasse a situação.

Enquanto o grupo resolvia tudo, ele foi na direção dos banheiros. Virou à esquerda na direção do feminino. A porta estava fechada, então ele bateu e chamou pela esposa:

\- Melinda? – não houve resposta. – Mel? Você ainda está ai?

Sem resposta ele abriu a porta lentamente e sentiu seu mundo parar por um momento. Seu coração pulou uma batida e Phil Coulson encarou a mulher que amava no chão, com os olhos fechados. Repleta de sangue.

Ele não tomou cuidado algum ao se aproximar rapidamente dela. Sentiu os sapatos afundando na poça vermelha que a circulava.

\- Oh meu Deus, Melinda! – ele ajoelhou ao lado dela, sua calça umedeceu com o sangue da amada. – Melinda! – ele falou mais alto. – Ajuda! Alguém! – ele virava na direção da porta e pedia por socorro. – Melinda... abra os olhos! – ele pedia e segurava o rosto dela em suas mãos. - Mel? – a visão dele estava embaçada. Ele nem tinha notado que começara a chorar em desespero.

\- Meu Deus! – ele ouviu alguém gritar atrás dele. Era Natasha. – o que aconteceu?

\- Eu não sei... – ele falava exasperado. – eu cheguei aqui e ela estava assim... – ele estava perdido, confuso, desesperado, seu corpo tremia e seu coração estava apertado dentro de seu peito.

Ele ouviu Natasha correr para longe dali, provavelmente indo buscar ajuda.

\- Melinda? – ele a chamou um soluço preso na garganta. – abre os olhos, por favor... – ele colou as testas deles e segurou nas mãos ensanguentadas dela.

\- Phil... – ela sussurrou e ele quase não podia ouvir, pois passos se aproximavam deles.

\- Meu amor, abra os olhos, se concentre na minha voz, okay? Tudo vai dar certo, Melinda! Fala comigo, okay Mel?

Melinda abriu os olhos um pouco mais e sentiu-se ser levantada. Gemeu de dor pelo movimento. Sentiu os lábios de Phil levemente tocarem os seus para logo em seguida começar a ouvir exclamações e gritos, enquanto ele andava a carregando até a saída do salão.

A música não tocava mais no ambiente e ela só ouvia gritos abafados e Coulson dizendo para ela ficar acordada.

Sentiu que o marido tinha entrado no carro com ela, mas ela estava muito concentrada em não parar de ouvir a voz dele.

\- Melinda? – os orbes azuis embaçados eram a única coisa que ela conseguia registrar. O liquido quente de suas lágrimas, misturadas com as de Phil quase não foram sentidas. Ela queria fechar os olhos e dormir nos braços dele, até que a dor passasse, até que o pesadelo acabasse. – Não ouse fechar os olhos Melinda May-Coulson! – ele ordenou e pegou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos.

Ela sabia que o carro estava correndo pela estrada, mas ela estava usando todas as forças para ouvir Phil dizer o quanto a amava e que tudo ia ficar bem.

\- Phil... – ela proferiu bem baixinho e ele aproximou o ouvido da boca dela para entender o que a mulher dizia. – eu quero... – ela tossiu e gotas de sangue grudaram no rosto dele. Ela levantou uma das mãos até o rosto dele. Phil balançava a cabeça em negação. – eu amo você, muito e... – ela gemeu de dor ao respirar fundo. – eu não quero morrer, Phil, eu quero ficar com você... - ela o ouviu soluçar e sentiu a testa dele na dela.

Steve abriu a porta do carro.

Eles haviam chegado ao hospital. Em tempo recorde.

Quando saíram do carro, uma equipe de emergência já esperava por eles. Phil pôs a esposa na maca e antes de rolarem pra longe de si, ele apertou a mão esquerda dela, sentindo o anel de noivado grudento, por conta do sangue.

\- Eu te amo pra sempre. – ele disse e a beijou levemente nos lábios, roçando seus narizes em seguida, como haviam feito tantas vezes antes.

Phil capturou um vislumbre de sorriso nos lábios da amada antes de ver a equipe a afastando de si.

Steve apoiou uma mão sob seu ombro quando viram a maca adentrar o hospital e os médicos gritando instruções uns aos outros.

Bobbi estava com um copo de café em mãos e foi até Phil oferecer-lhe a bebida, mas o homem recusou com um simples balanço de cabeça.

Ela, Natasha, Clint, Steve e Peggy estavam na sala de espera do hospital. Tinha acabado de preencher os papéis de admissão da amiga, pois seu marido não tinha condição alguma de fazê-lo; Coulson ainda estava sujo de sangue e tinha as mãos sob a cabeça, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e seu corpo estava curvado. Estava sentado num canto da sala.

Natasha e Peggy cuidaram de informar os convidados da situação e manter todos longe do hospital. Já era terrível o bastante ter que lidar com a quantidade absurda de jornalistas do lado de fora, que se aglomeraram assim que a noticia de que Melinda havia sido esfaqueada, no próprio casamento, e trazida pra cá tinha saído na mídia.

Nick, Tony e Pepper estavam cuidando de conseguir as filmagens da equipe do hotel e dos contratados por Melinda e Phil, afim de encontrar o rosto de quem quer que tivesse feito isso. Mas, Tony tinha certeza que era obra do maluco que o derrubara momentos antes de acharem a noiva sangrando no banheiro.

Até o momento não havia noticia do estado de Melinda e embora Natasha tivesse um tom ameaçador quando falava com os funcionários do hospital, eles não tinham novas informações, sempre com a clássica resposta: "a Sra. May-Coulson ainda está em cirurgia, quando houver mudanças, avisaremos". Contudo, a espera estava a matando. Tinha mandado Hunter ir pra casa e pegar uma muda de roupa pra ela e outra para Natasha e Peggy, com certeza as roupas de Bobbi caberiam nas duas. Skye e Grant tinham feito o mesmo por Coulson, a agente tendo as chaves da casa dele, facilitava a tarefa, no entanto, o noivo não havia se movido de seu assento,

Todos estavam numa pilha de nervos e cabisbaixos. Eles não sabiam o que tinha acontecido direito, nem como, nem por quê... Bobbi ainda tinha que fazer uma nota para a imprensa.

Ela suspirou antes de pegar seu celular e escrever no _twitter_ de Melinda e no dela que a atriz estava passando por cirurgia depois de um ataque durante sua festa de casamento. Sem mais detalhes, ela apenas pediu orações e boas vibrações na direção da atriz.

Quando guardou o celular na bolsa ela viu Hunter de canto de olho, se aproximando do grupo, com uma bolsa preta em sua mão.

Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto e entregou-lhe a pequena mala, porém, quando a loira ia chamar as outras duas amigas para trocarem seus trajes, a porta que ia em direção ao centro cirúrgico se abriu e dela saíram dois médicos altos com seus uniformes azuis e largos, jalecos por cima.

O primeiro, ruivo e de olhos verdes, parou na frente do grupo. O segundo, um senhor um pouco mais velho, negro e recém descoberto careca, devido a ele ter tirado a touca, chamou:

\- Sr. Coulson?

Phil olhou para cima finalmente. Ele tinha uma cara de que estava passando mal, sangue pelas vestes e mãos. Até seu rosto estava sujo.

Os médicos se aproximaram de Coulson e sentaram-se ao lado dele em outras duas cadeiras acolchoadas do lugar.

Peggy, que estava mais próxima do trio, pode ouvir os doutores explicando o que ocorrera e que ela tinha perdido sangue demasiado, além de ter tido o estômago, fígado, baço, e intestinos perfurados. Disseram que era um milagre ela ter chegado no hospital com vida.

Seu cérebro inconscientemente bloqueou as demais palavras proferidas pelos médicos, mas ela viu Phil começar a chorar. E não era de alegria.

\- Não! – Bobbi exclamou.

Steve a abraçou de lado e sentou-se com ela em um sofá próximo. Os olhos de Peggy estavam arregalados e seu ouvido zunia num barulho irritante.

Hunter levara Bobbi pra longe dali, visto que ela começou a ter um ataque de pânico e histeria.

Natasha abraçava Clint tão forte e o homem devolvia na mesma intensidade.

Coulson não podia conceber. Sua cabeça se recusava a processar as palavras dos médicos a sua frente.

\- Sinto muito. – um deles disse e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

Phil não conseguia ouvir nada a sua volta. Ele recostou na cadeira e sentiu as lágrimas acumularem em seus olhos antes de escorregarem rosto abaixo.

Ele sentiu seu corpo balançar e tremer. Steve veio até ele e o abraçou fortemente e Phil escutou um soluço e um urro de dor e sofrimento, só depois percebeu que provinha de si.

Rogers o apertou mais e ele deitou a cabeça no ombro do amigo e chorou, molhando a camisa do loiro.

Todo seu corpo tremia e ele sentia uma dor tão forte. Um sentimento de perda, impotência e tristeza tão imensos que o deixava tonto.

Steve o ajudou a se sentar novamente, uma vez que tinha puxado Phil para ficar de pé, para receber o abraço. O mais novo segurou a mão do amigo e colega de elenco, que sofria tanto naquele momento.

Coulson encarava o vazio, lágrimas ainda desciam por seu rosto e sua respiração estava descompensada.

Ele ficou de pé de novo, de repente e olhou para o loiro sentado.

\- Eu... – ele respirou fundo para engolir o choro e conseguir falar com clareza. – eu preciso vê-la Steve...

Skye o obrigara a trocar de roupa. O terno do casamento estava completamente arruinado pelo sangue dela e... e ele não poderia entrar no necrotério naquele estado. Então, sua agente, com pesar e olhos também cheios de lágrimas, lhe entregou uma nova muda de roupas, e apesar de não colocar em palavras, lhe assegurou que não jogaria as peças sujas no lixo sem a permissão dele.

Phil parou em frente à porta. Leu na plaquinha o nome da sessão e respirou fundo antes de empurrar um dos lados da porta dupla.

Ouviu a mesma fechar em um _click_ e encarou o ambiente a sua frente. Ele já tinha estado num local parecido, quando seu pai morrera, então sua mãe o deixara também, tempos depois. No entanto, ele não lembrava o quão gelado era ali, ou o quão apertado o coração dele ficara dentro de seu peito.

Não tinha outra alma viva ali e o homem agradeceu pela falta de testemunhas. Coulson não precisava de pares de olhos vigiando seu sofrimento.

A passos curtos, se aproximou da única maca com um corpo sobre. Sua respiração ficou, por alguns segundos, presa em sua garganta, e o choro, que sessara instantes antes, começava a escapar-lhe sem controle novamente. Os orbes azuis brilhavam com a luz fluorescente forte do cômodo e ele soltou o ar profundamente antes de colocar a mão esquerda sob o lençol branco, que bloqueava sua visão dela.

Lentamente, Phil tirou apenas a parte do pano que cobria a cabeça da amada. Um soluço deixou seu peito quando ele encarou os olhos, para sempre fechados de Melinda.

Percebeu uma banqueta de metal próxima, e sem soltar a mão que havia entrelaçado na dela, puxou o banco e sentou-se um pouco inclinado, afim de ficar mais próximo.

Soltou um longo suspiro, no fim entrecortado com sua respiração e o choro preso dentro de si. Levantou a mão direita em direção ao rosto dela. May estava tão singela. Expressão calma. Ele já tinha a visto assim por diversas vezes, enquanto a mesma dormia. Apertou os lábios numa fina linha, na intenção falha de segurar as lágrimas. Sua mão esquerda segurando a direita dela. A mão adornada com os dois anéis, estava sob seu peito, pálida, fria.

Phil beijou-lhe a testa, próximo de onde começava o cabelo castanho dela, encostou seus narizes, assim como haviam feito horas antes naquele mesmo dia... beijou levemente a boca dela.

Melinda parecia estar dormindo, no entanto, o homem não sentiu a pele quente, não viu o sorriso de canto ou a cor dos olhos da amada.

\- Mel... – sentia-se fraco, sua voz falha. Apoiou a testa junto à dela e deixou suas lágrimas pingarem no rosto que tanto amava e que não veria nunca mais. Mão tocaria nunca mais. Sentia-se tão fraco, impotente, sem chão... em seus piores pesadelos, jamais havia imaginado nada parecido. Sabia que não era sua culpa, mas não conseguia se perdoar por tê-la perdido. Por um momento o pensamento de que, se não a tivesse conhecido, ela ainda estaria viva, passou por sua cabeça, mas ele sacudiu-o para longe. Ele não podia mensurar a preciosidade do tempo que tiveram juntos. A história de ambos tinha siso tão curta, e terminado de forma tão dolorosa, mas não deixava de ser menos épica por isso. – Melinda... – ele iniciou novamente. – eu sei que nãp deixei de te lembrar que te amava todos os dias, mas... – ele passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo dela. – eu sinto como se não tivesse sido o suficiente... – um suspiro pesado lhe tomou por um momento. – eu amo você. Pra sempre, sempre, sempre e... – a correnteza vinda dos olhos azuis molhavam o lençol branco sob ela. – o que eu vou fazer sem você, meu amor? – inquiriu, mesmo sabendo que não obteria resposta alguma. Pegou as duas mãos dela nas suas agora. Ficou de pé, beijou-a pela última vez e tirou os anéis do dedo anelar esquerdo da esposa. – eu não quero te deixar, Melinda... não quero dizer adeus. – tornou a acariciar as madeixas castanhas dela. – eu amo você. Pra sempre, Mel...

Phil apertou as mãos dela uma última vez e cobriu o rosto que mais amava no mundo com o fino lençol branco. Virou-se e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, sabia que se o fizesse, não conseguiria deixá-la ir.

O cortejo de May passara como um borrão para Phil.

A imprensa estava em peso em todos os lugares que ele ia. O seguiam como abutres, querendo noticiar e registrar sua perda, sua tristeza.

Bobbi e Skye tinham cuidado de todos os detalhes, por que ele não tinha condição alguma.

Clint o tinha obrigado a ficar em sua casa, dizendo que num momento como aquele, Phil não podia ficar sozinho.

E assim como dois dias atrás, todos seus conhecidos estavam em seu casamento, agora todos trajavam preto, rostos infelizes, inchados e vermelhos, e encaravam o caixão preto, esperando que o padre desse seu discurso fúnebre.

Ele escurou a marcha ser tocada ao fundo, indicando que o caixão seria baixado, mas ele não conseguiu reunir forças para se levantar e dizer um último adeus. Ele já tinha o feito. No necrotério.

Tudo passara como um borrão, recebera as condolências diversas vezes, até que pediu que Steve o deixasse em casa. O loiro o estava levando até a residência de Barton, mas Phil pediu que o levasse para casa.

Coulson prometeu a Steve que ligaria na manhã seguinte, informando-o de que estava vivo e que acaso ele ligasse e Phil não atendesse, ele arrombaria a porta da mansão. O viúvo apenas assentiu e saiu do carro.

Viúvo.

Riu amargo da peça cruel que a vida pregara nele.

Fechou a porta da mansão e adentrou mais fundo a casa fria.

Estava perdido. Se sentindo vazio. Tudo de bom havia sido tirado dele.

Caminhou sem direção exata e parou na academia. Abriu a porta de correr e seu coração apertou-se no peito.

Lembrava de discutir com ela sobre como mudariam aquele cômodo. Agora, Coulson nem sabia se teria forças para entrar ali novamente. Mesmo assim, ficou de pé, no meio da academia. De sapato sobre o tatame. Nada importava agora.

Encarou o horizonte à sua frente. O céu estava limpo e inteiramente azul. O sol brilhava alto no meio do céu. O clima zombava do seu estado de espírito.

O pior dia para se amar alguém era o dia em que se perdia a pessoa amada.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, mas o homem não fez questão de contá-los.

A cada dia um de seus amigos vinha até ele.

No primeiro dia, fora Steve. Ele tinha preparado alguma coisa na cozinha, deixado os restos na geladeira, pedindo que Phil comesse sempre que lembrasse. Rogers sabia que Coulson não teria vontade.

No segundo dia, Skye, Bobbi e Hunter vieram. Os dois últimos para se despedir. A loira prometendo que cuidaria de qualquer coisa envolvendo a imagem póstuma da amiga, mesmo de longe, o dizendo que estava indo morar no Reino Unido com Lance. Ela precisava do espaço. E ele sorriu fracamente, um pouco feliz por ela estar seguindo com a vida de alguma forma.

Skye, estranhamente, não falou muito, mas com uma mão em seu obro e um sorriso triste, ela assegurou-lhe que ele poderia tomar seu tempo em luto. Tudo estaria lá, da mesma maneira, bem... quase, quando quisesse voltar. Caso quisesse voltar.

Eles também deixaram o desjejum daquele dia. Que ele sabia, fora comprado na cafeteria predileta dele e de May.

Seu gato, _Cap_, tinha sido sua única companhia, junto às terríveis lembranças, por pelo menos três dias seguidos. Phil não conseguia dormir direto e quando Natasha e Cllint vieram visitar, o padrinho trouxe uma caixa de comprimidos.

_Xannax_.

O trio quase não falou nada. A presença da ruiva e de seu namorado sendo o suficiente para trazer mais memórias dolorosas.

Natasha entregou-lhe a tiara que Melinda usara no casamento e Phil lhe abraçara tão forte depois do gesto, que Romanoff quase perdera o ar.

Antes de irem embora, ela lhe entregou um saco preto grande. Com a etiqueta: "_vestido_ da _noiva_".

Sob o efeito dos calmantes, naquela noite Coulson sonhou com o salão, cheio de flores, música ao fundo e o corpo quente, vivo, de Melinda junto ao seu, dançando lentamente, como se o mundo não existisse ao redor.

De manhã, com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, ele se deu conta de que tinha apenas lembrado de seus últimos momentos com ela em vida.

Duas semanas depois, ainda era difícil respirar. A mansão estava mais espaçosa do que nunca e ele se pegou arrumando uma mala de mão, a casinha móvel de _Cap_ e a o saco preto, contendo o vestido de noiva, agora livre das escuras manchas de sangue, contudo, ainda rasgado, uma vez que os médicos tiveram que retirá-lo do corpo... ele pausou a colocação de roupas na pequena mala. Soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça para tirar as imagens macabras da cabeça.

Colocou seguramente a casinha de _Cap_ no banco do passageiro de Lola, sua mala no chão do carro. Trancou a casa e acenou para o vigia na portaria do condomínio, quando passou por ele.

Cumprimentou com outro aceno de cabeça o porteiro do prédio de Melinda. Com a bolsa com o gato e a mala, ele subiu pelo elevador, depois de deixar Lola segura na vaga que May lhe reservara na garagem subterrânea.

Saiu do elevador no andar de costume.

Pegou as chaves, com as mãos trêmulas e entrou no apartamento.

O ar lhe faltou por alguns instantes quando encarou o ambiente, em suma consumido por cores claras, do jeito que ela havia deixado.

As janelas estavam fechadas, mas as cortinas permaneciam abertas, da maneira que Melinda gostava. No sofá, a bolsa dela, tanto a do laptop, quanto a normal.

Coulson abaixou-se e abriu a portinhola, liberando _Cap_ para andar pelo ambiente.

Seu celular vibrou no bolso. Já havia notado que o aparelho fizera isso demais vezes naquela manhã, mas não tinha se dado o trabalho de olhar o que era. No entanto, com a insistência, Phil encarou a tela e viu o nome de Tony Stark aparecer.

Deslizou o dedo, mas não o cumprimentou ao colocar o telefone no ouvido.

\- Nós o encontramos Phil. – ele se lembrava de que Tony, sua esposa, Pepper e Nick, tinham tomado a frente em ajudar a capturar o monstro que... – o maldito se matou. Tiro na boca. – Tony parecia nervoso. – eu sinto muito, Coulson... – Phil ouviu o moreno suspirar do outro lado. Tony disse mais alguma coisa sobre depoimentos, mas Phil só registrou quando a ligação se encerrou. Talvez ele tinha respondido o amigo, mas não conseguira registrar aquilo também.

Olhou a sua volta, absorvendo tudo o que existia ali.

Faltava _alguma_ coisa.

Faltava _alguém_.

E ele sabia _exatamente_ quem era.

Essa pessoa tinha cabelos castanhos, na altura das costas. Olhos igualmente castanhos, brilhantes e amorosos, porém não deixavam de ser debochados, quando queria. Senso de humor peculiar, lábios doces e sorriso encantador. Um talento nato para a atuação. Um talento nato para tudo que se propusesse a fazer.

Inclusive amá-lo.

Fizera isso com maestria, e Phil não poderia ter sido mais feliz.

Perambulou um pouco pelo apartamento. Encontrou-se na cozinha. Colocou a chaleira no fogo, como fazia na maioria das manhãs que passara ali com _ela_. Preparou o chá favorito dela. E apreciou o sabor que tinha sentido nos lábios da esposa por tantas vezes. Era o mais perto que chegaria deles agora.

Sentou-se no sofá, depois de alguns minutos. Encarou a TV e arqueou uma sobrancelha, quando viu uma luz piscando no aparelho embaixo dela.

Ligou a tela grande, antes escura e quase engasgou com o chá quando encarou Melinda na televisão. Não era um filme, ou algum comercial. A imagem estava pausada e ele alcançou o controle na mesa de centro para iniciar o vídeo.

_Phil... _

Ele a viu sorrir na imagem. Se ajeitou no sofá.

_Se você está vendo isso agora, nós já voltamos da lua de mel dos sonhos e estamos muito bem casados. _

Ela levantou a mão que possuía o anel azul de safira.

Coulson a ouviu suspirar alegremente em vídeo. Seu coração bateu mais forte. Não podia descrever a saudade que sentia dela.

_Nós já temos tudo que pedimos e muito mais! Você me faz mais forte e mais feliz, eu te amo desde nossa primeira troca de olhares, quando você me ligou naquela manhã, em que eu me convidei para tomar café com você. _

Ela sorriu na tela com a memória. Ele também, sozinho no sofá.

_Eu não conseguia pensar em um presente de casamento pra você, então resolvi ficar em frente a uma câmera, uma das coisas na qual sou boa, para te lembrar o quão importante você se tornou pra mim... e o quão ansiosa eu estou, para passar o resto dos meus dias com você. _

_Bem-vindo ao começo das nossas vidas. _

_Eu te amo! _

Ela terminou lhe mandando um beijo e soprando-o depois. Sua mão tapando a câmera foi a última coisa que ele viu antes de seus olhos o traírem, enchendo-se de lágrimas mais uma vez por aqueles dias.

**Novo post de PhilCoulson no Instagram.**

Na foto, ambos sorriam um para o outro, a mãos com os anéis no rosto dele a com o buquê estendida até o chão. Ele curvado em cima dela e ela com as costas arqueadas. Atrás deles os convidados comemoravam com as mãos para cima e pétalas emolduravam as bordas da foto, as mesmas jogadas pelos presentes ao fundo.

_O pior dia de se amar alguém, é quando você o perde. _

_Primeiramente, quero agradecer por todas as mensagens de apoio, orações e energia positiva que vocês estão mandando em minha direção, na direção dos entes queridos de Melinda. _

_Ninguém está preparado para dizer adeus assim. Anda mais da forma como tudo aconteceu. _

_O dia mais feliz da minha vida, se tornou também, o pior. _

_Eu perdi o amor da minha vida, vocês perderam um ídolo incrível e talentosa. E isso dói tanto. Eu sei. Tem dias que respirar é difícil e todas as vezes que eu fecho os olhos, eu vejo o sorriso dela, sempre tão disposta, qualquer uma das coisas mais simples, me lembram May, e de como eu gostaria que ela estivesse aqui para que fizéssemos essas pequenas coisas juntos. _

_Vocês são pessoas incríveis por permanecerem do nosso lado até aqui e eu tenho apenas mais um pedido a fazer: não deixem a memória dela morrer. _

_Assistam seus filmes, revejam suas entrevistas, subam tags relacionadas a ela, façam suas edits, seus fanvids, tudo o que sempre fizeram. Enalteçam sua vida, para que ela sempre seja lembrada pela criatura incrível que ela foi. _

_Sei que um dia nos encontraremos, Melinda. E eu mal posso esperar. _

_Com amor, _

_Phil. _

Notas: Eu nunca escrevi uma oneshot tão longa. E claramente, foi a que mais me emocionei produzindo. Demorou bastante pra terminar, por que eu queria muito escrever, mas não sabia qual fandom usar. Até que veio perfeitamente cada cena na minha cabeça, com Melinda e Phil. Eu chorei em muitas partes, por que meus olhos recém operados, doíam pra valer, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar meus dedos de se moverem pelo teclado.

E eu sou muito grata a qualquer força, que pesquei bem fundo dentro de mim, para terminar essa fic.

Essa história, esse mês, marca minha "carreira" de ficwriter desde 2006, lá quando eu não sabia nem como se fazia isso direito.

Eu ficarem imensamente feliz com qualquer forma de feedback de vocês! Favoritando, recomendando, comentando, deixando kudos, bookmarks, tudo de acordo com cada site. Hell, mandei um e-mail um DM no twitter, uma mensagem no Tumblr, ou no instagram!

Obrigada, por ter chegado até aqui!

Feliz fic nova!

xx


End file.
